


The Heat of the Moment

by DaggerLobo



Series: Because I Could [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Play, Bad Things Happen to Gaster, Brainwashing, Cock Worship, Conditioning, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dress Up, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Ectobiology, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Feminization, Foncest, Forced Heat, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Silly, Gaster is Confused, Humiliation, Identity Issues, Imprisonment, Insanity, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mental Abuse, Mirrors, Monster Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OC Monsters - Freeform, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Skull Fucking, Soul Magic Science Stuff, Stalking, Stuffing, Swelling Belly, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Terrible Anime, This is going to be horrible, Uncle Gaster, Undertale AU (Not sure what), Unrequited Love, Virginity, deep denial, interesting magic, kingdings, science gone wrong, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerLobo/pseuds/DaggerLobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on an experiment to help strengthen monsters, Gaster finds himself in a horrible predicament. One, the experiment backfired, leaving him weakened. Two, the potion he made did something else entirely when it exploded in his face. It triggered his monster heat, and the King Asgore wanted him to come today! This wouldn't be so bad if this wasn't during tense times, and the king didn't have an obsession with him.</p><p>UPDATED! Updating the chapters.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixtures of Patient Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated! To give you something better! I'm going to update chapters 2 and 3 as well before making chapter 5. So look forward to that!

    When Toriel left, things got worse in the Underground. To be fair, they hadn't been good beforehand, but when those children, little Asriel and the human whelp that the royal couple had adopted, were around, it had been almost tolerable.  Even the rumors of a rebellion starting had quieted, and monsters had been...happy.  Gaster had seen that, and he had understood.  With the monarchy secured by a worthy heir, monsters had dared hope that, when the time was right, Asriel would take their adopted sibling's soul and free them all. The hope of finally seeing the surface again made most of the population pulse with life again.

 

    But hope never lasted long in the Underground.

 

    When Asriel and the human had died, the entire underground grieved, none harder than Asgore and Toriel.  The king had wanted revenge.  The queen had lost her sanity, and disappeared in the dead of night, never to be seen again. Shortly after, Gaster received his first human soul. He suspected that event of the queen leaving and this soul were connected but the scientist hadn't complained.  He'd accepted the pale, cyan soul without question, had regarded it as it floated quietly in it's glass prison.  So much power, to be contained so easily.  Such power was wasted on the humans. 

 

    With the death of the royal children, Asgore had ordered him to continue work on the barrier.  Gaster had been eager to obey.  While Asriel was alive, he had been ordered to take a break, to spend some time with his own ‘family’, and to work on things more directly to the benefit of the Underground. Improve the core, research human artifacts from the dump, develop the conveyor-belt systems in Hotland to make traveling less deadly for non-fire monsters, that sort of thing. At first Gaster enjoyed the work.  His efforts to crack the barrier had been met with failure after failure, and after years without a breakthrough, he had started to become discouraged.

 

    But lately...

 

    Gaster had noticed a change when the King started demanding more frequent private meetings, when Asgore's hugs and 'friendly' touches had started to linger.  Even in public now, he often found the king staring at him in ways that made shivers go up his spine. In response Gaster had been avoiding the king whenever he could do so without disobeying a direct order, cutting his meetings as short as possible without seeming rude, standing at a distance from the towering monster whenever possible.

 

    But Asgore was making it increasingly difficult for him to keep this up.

 

    "You seem so eager to leave, Doctor," Asgore said, rising from his chair.  Gaster felt uncomfortably small as he noticed the king's horns all but sweeping the ceiling as the monarch seemed to fill the entire room.

 

    "My apologies, your Majesty.  I have an experiment running that I must attend to-" Gaster began, then broke off when Asgore took a step forward, expression unreadable.  Gaster felt the wall thump against his scapula and abruptly realized that he had backed into it. It wasn’t a lie, Gaster actually DID have an experiment that he needed to tend to, Asgore calling him in placed it on hold, but to be honest the scientist was worried that if his experiment was left alone for too long some tragedy may occur. 

 

    "Then you should go attend to it," Asgore replied without moving.  "Return in half an hour so you may report your findings to me."

 

    "As you command.  Thank you, your majesty," Gaster replied, wincing as his voice squeaked.  He skirted around the king, unable to keep his chest from brushing against Asgore's thigh as he left the room.

 

    Asgore was… Getting too touchy for his comfort. As soon as Gaster left the castle grounds, he broke into a jog. He looked at the watch he scavenged from the dump, trying to remember when placed his flask down on the burner. It needed some time to brew, but he was afraid that it had been given too much time. The jog turned into a full sprint as panic began to set in.  He needed to get that flask off the heat as soon as possible. If only there was a way to call the lab and tell them to turn it off...unfortunately this… communication device that his intern was working on hasn’t come out yet. She was still working on the kinks.

 

    Gaster made it down the lab, pushed past his fellow co-workers, and ran to his chemistry lab. He opened the door to see the flask he placed on the burner was bubbling out of control. He rushed over to it, almost falling over himself as he scrambled for the handle on the burner. Maybe he made it in time? He turned off the flame, and then…

 

_     **KA-BOOM!** _

 

    Gaster felt a shock wave of hot gas hit his face, strangling him as it spewed into his eye sockets and nasal cavity.  He staggered backward, hitting the wall as he held his face. Agh, it hurt! Rough coughing echoed in the room, along with dry heaves. His lab was full of a strange, sickly sweet scent, along with the smell of freshly cut grass. Why that of all things, he wasn't sure. “ACK! What.. *COUGH*” Gaster couldn’t stop coughing, and was starting to get light headed. He crumbled to the floor, holding his head, and began to wheeze again.  He could feel smoke slowly leaking out of his eye sockets, nose cavity, and mouth. He could  _ taste _ it for heaven's sake.

 

    Had his experiment even worked? After a couple of moments of gasping and spluttering, Gaster felt his skull.  He found no fractures though it did feel a little hot. WHICH WAS EXTREMELY LUCKY! He laughed sharply, then sighed with relief, pushing down his irritation at Asgore's timing. If the king hadn’t ordered him to come in and give a report of the steroid he was working on, it wouldn’t have blown up in his face and ruined months of research. Gaster was spread thin as it was, and he wasn’t exactly all that great with chemistry despite studying from a couple of the books. He was much better with engineering, but he had no choice.  Who else was going to do this? They don't have enough monsters coming in to help, and the ones the DID have were all so incompetent that Gaster had to constantly micromanage to ensure that they weren't going to destroy something behind his back.  It was a miracle that any work got done around here at all.

 

    He rubbed his face and slowly got to his feet, walking over the sink to splash water over his face. It felt nice, and kept the water flowing until he felt ready to look over at his experiment. He walked back over to the charred flask with a shaky breath to see... A nearly evaporated mixture. _ ‘Hmm… It’s seems like the PT, along with the mixing of other reactants to get my steroid solution has blown up due to overexposure of heat. It must have created a pressure to catalyze the reaction, and thus made it… Blow up in my face.  _ He sighed.  The reagent had evaporated, which meant he would need more PT, which he would have to extract from a Patient Soul. Such a shame.  His steroid was intended to strengthen monsters, hopefully to the point where they could break the barrier without human aid.  With a sinking feeling, Gaster realized that this was going to take him longer than he'd thought.  At least he had a soul to work with now, but what was he going to tell Asgore?

 

    The scientist held his head, feeling a headache coming on. Perhaps he needed to lay down, that gas might have been more harmful than he'd initially realized.  _ 'Gas... More like perfume.'  _  The sickly sweet smell mixed very nicely with the odor of cut grass.  Very, very nicely.  Woozily, Gaster looked down at his watch again, then felt his soul drop.  Damn, he was going to be late! He hadn’t realize so much time had went by...he had to go report to Asgore, or else....

    He really didn't want to think about that 'or else.'

 

    Gaster rushed out of the chemistry lab, ignoring the looks of his his employees. Normally he could ignore the looks, but this time around he could not help but notice how some of his assistants were eyeing him in a different way. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but his head was beginning to hurt too much to care. It felt someone placed a clamp on skull and slowly started to tighten it. Blinking away the pain, he ignored them, brushing past as he quickly made his way out of the building. Whatever they had to say none of them had the guts to.

 

    “Dr. Gaster.” the skeleton paused in his walk. Perhaps he was wrong, someone DID have the guts to say something. Fortunately, he did not have the time.

 

    “What is it?” his voice sharp as a blade to this… Who was this monster? It had a long nose, and pale purple scales. He tilted his head at it, cursing his memory before his eyes glanced over the name tage.  _ Dr. Schooze _ was what it read.  _ ‘AH! Yes this one… From Electrical Engineering. Well what the hell does he want?’ _ he thought to himself with a stern, unwavering glare.

 

     Doctor Schooze, gulped a bit, and looked to be sweating. Kind of made sense since they were so close to the core, but at the same it did not, because this part of the building had internal cooling. “Out with it. You either have something to say or you’re wasting my time.” Gaster did not appreciate his time being wasted.

 

    “W-well see… Are you alright?” Dr. Schooze asked, and Gaster could have dropped kick this monster. This was why he was stopped? There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Gaster turned around.

 

    “So you were trying to waste my time. Get out of my face, and go back to work. Or-” Then... he felt it; something was forming down in his pants. It was warm, and incredibly sensitive. With every brush against his pants, sent a small shock up his spine. He felt flushed, his eye lights going bright. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, and a body press up against him. Doctor Schooze was saying something, but Gaster could not hear them, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the doctor with his spectral hand and flung him across the hall, flinging blue bones to entrap them or kill them, he was not exactly thinking about it.

 

    “DOCTOR?!” yelled another voice in shock, possibly another assistant or scientist, he’s not sure. He rushed back to his office, pulled down his pants, and looked. He was dripping magical juices, his magic forming ecto-body parts against his will! Which usually meant... his heat. He struggled to think past the crushing headache, wondering how he could have missed it before, and whether anyone had noticed.

 

    "Fuck..." Gaster groaned, his long black inky tongue rubbing restlessly against his teeth. He'd have to tell Asgore he could not come in, and that was not a situation he wanted to be in. The King took his time with others very seriously. Not only that but... the king has been acting strange around him ever since his wife left. If the king figured out that he was in heat...something horrible was likely to occur. Thinking quickly, he came up with an excuse. He pressed a button in his office to call Alphys, the intern.

 

    "Alphys. Tell King Asgore I won't be seeing him today."

 

    "Wait, what, why?" replied a nasally voice. Gaster sighed, pulling his lab coat off, and kicking off his pants. It felt good to not having clothing stick to his bones, the relief of cool air over his overheated body was almost instant.

 

    "Tell him I'm running an experiment that is taking up more of my time than usual, and that it needs my direct attention. Give him the report instead. Tell him there's been a bit of a set back. I can get this back on track but only if I have enough time to work on it. Possibly.. Two months time of uninterrupted work." Gaster walked over his desk, leaning over it for a moment with a muffled groan. His legs felt like jelly. He placed a hand on his pubis and hissed at the contact. The gooey substance of his ecto-flesh squished between his phalanges, and he placed his other hand over his mouth to hold back a groan of pleasure.

 

    "Uh... Okay well... b-b-but the King usually HATES bad news, and he really likes keeping his appointments. In fact he usually uh... SHOOTS the messenger." the lizard, or... dinosaur woman sounded nervous. Damn it, was she still here!? At this point Gaster didn’t care if she got dusted. Gaster didn't like her anyway.  He had a feeling that she was trying to replace him, absurd as that sounded. Alphys had a theory that one could create a soul, then combine it with a robotic host body to keep it stable.  How she intended to make a soul from nothing, never mind actually implant it, he had no idea.  He doubted she would accomplish much, her time seemed more heavily dedicated to those human history videos than to actual science.

 

    "I'm sure you'll think of something. You're smart right? Use your brain for something good for once, monster up, and tell anyone who wants to come into the office to fuck off.  I need to concentrate." And with that Gaster turned off the speaker and went to work on himself. If this was triggered because of that mixture then he must have done something wrong with the combination. He groaned and sat back in his chair. He needed a comfortable place while he looked over the documents, and fixed himself.

 

    Right now his bones were glowing with need and want. So with enough manipulation Gaster formed himself a cock. It was thick and prehensile, more like a purple tentacle than a flesh-and-blood member, and it curled around his hand the moment it got close. He bucked his hips for a moment, and slowly he began to squeezing upward from the base, running a thumb over the tip before sinking back down again. He tugged it a couple of times, urgency making his motions rough and shaky as he pushed himself toward release.

 

    He wanted to get lost in the comfort of his own world at the moment, but... It just wouldn't go away! He even summoned a pussy underneath his tentacle dick and began to dig his fingers inside, hoping the extra stimulation would push him to orgasm faster, but they couldn't reach far enough. In all his years he never felt such an internal ache. He had one hand at his clitoris, circling around it while he summoned his spectral hand to shove fingers inside. It was getting too slippery for the extra friction to do much and he groaned, spreading his legs across the chair as far as he could and bucking into his hand. Juices were leaking all over his chair, and he couldn't orgasm! WHAT HORRID SOLUTION DID HE MAKE!? With a growl he made his spectral hand go in further until he was basically fisting himself, pumping in and out so quickly that the magical appendage was starting to ache. He clenched around it, grunting softly under his breath and pumping his cock but it still wasn’t enough. More, more...tentacles began to form around his body, stroking and pulling his ribs. Still not enough. So he upped it around, and began to stroke his own spine, even going as far to lightly tease the holes in his vertebrae.  He almost felt like crying when the pleasure and stimulation fell slightly flat, enough to get him desperate for more, and not enough to get him off. 

 

    This heat wasn’t normal, he was craving for a partner.  The problem was that Gaster hardly trusted anyone. One last resort… He had to somehow sneak out, and go find some slut. He didn’t trust anyone here at the lab to help him and not hold something above his head. He just needed to hire a whore, and then… Then he’ll be done. It’s what his instinct was telling him, loudly and pointedly as he moaned with frustration.  So damned inconvenient...

 

    He then heard a knock at the door and growled, his sharp teeth gnashing. "What did I say? Kindly screw off, I am in the middle of a very…. VERY… HNG…. important experiment!" He felt hot and irritated, anger flashing through his mind as his thoughts turned aggressive. The knock came again.

 

    "Listen… What the fuck does… Ha... ‘leave me be’ mean to you!?" Gaster turned his chair around and away from the door as he continued to finger, and fist himself. He grunted, "What do I pay you idiots for!? Can't... Follow... A... Single... Direction... ARE YOUR HEADS ARE FULL OF AIR WITH ONLY A WALNUT INSIDE FOR A BRAIN?! Leave...or face a the consequences... I have no problems... GRRRRRR DUSTING YOUR HIDES!" He screeched and when the door opened his eyes twitched. He let the tentacles disappear into the floor before turning around to see who would dare, ready to summon a Gaster Blaster, only to see…

 

    "K-K-King Asgore! What a surprise! Didn’t you… Didn’t you get my message?" Gaster was trying to hide his arousal, but the stench around him was undeniable.

 

    "Wing Dings..." said the giant figure of the boss monster. Broken horn, half bitten off ear, dark beard, ruffled fur and all; his voice deep enough that the bass of it made Gaster's chest cavity vibrate. His aggression instantly evaporated as the king loomed over him. "So this is the experiment too important to see me over hmm?" The boss monster narrowed his eyes at Gaster before sniffing the air.

 

    "Lucky for you... I know a thing or two about THIS type of science." Asgore said as he closed the door behind him and locked it. He smiled down at Gaster, sending shivers shooting down his spine. The smile spoke of ill-intentions, and his eyes...oh his eyes were dark and predatory with desire. "Come here... Let me assist you." he growled, making Gaster's legs shake.

 

    "No..." The scientist replied as he went to cover himself up. The king took four long strides over to Gaster and wrapped his massive paw around Gaster's entire head before pulling him across the desk, and slamming him down on the papers below on his back. The scattered and crumpled beneath Gaster's body as he struggled against the king's grip, clawing at the hand.  Asgore didn't seem to notice, staring down at him coldly. "It wasn't a request... Give unto me. I command it as your king."

 

    Gaster couldn't let this happen, but this was his KING. If Asgore commanded this of him and he refused, then he would have nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. A part of him squirmed with joy at the presence of the king. There was partner, so he must submit was what that side told him, but still...he dared. "O-or what?" Gaster took a breath as Asgore pinned him down with one hand, and spread the lips of his moist pussy apart with two fingers. Actually, Gaster was impressed at how Asgore was keeping his calm considering the stench in the air, but he did notice a bulge in the king's pants. The sane part of his mind panicked at the thought of sex with the king, but his body trembled with need and desperation.  He needed someone, and Asgore was right here, and he'd been making it blatantly obvious that he'd wanted him for MONTHS.  His kings size was suffocating now. In this tiny place there was only Asgore.

 

    "You will comply, or I will prolong your suffering. I will hunt you down if you run Wing Dings, and I won't dust you... I'll do something far worse." As Asgore thrust his thumb inside, he reveled in how swollen and tight Gaster was.  _ Submit _ was the word that was ever present in the back of his mind. The royal scientist, however, decided he wasn't going to take this lying down. He began to kick and shriek, ignoring the call.

 

    "GET OFF ME ASGORE!"

 

    "You do not want to fight me Wing Dings..." Asgore removed his thumb and went to undo his pants, and there... there came a sight that would make anyone in Gaster's shoes tremble. It was the king's dick, a behemoth of a cock. This had officially gone too far, he had to summon a Gaster Blaster NOW! Gathering his strength, he went to summon it, then screamed when the king smashed his head into the desk, over and over until his skull cracked and he collapsed limply into the hard surface, dazed. He felt like he was floating for a moment, only distantly aware when he felt a firm pressure nudge at his sensitive entrance. {No...} His pussy tensed up when he felt the head begin to push through, and he flailed weakly, head pounding as it moved deeper.

 

    "Yes." the king hissed and sheathed himself inside the skeleton with one, rough thrust.  Gaster shrieked at the sudden, sharp pressure in his body, and the burn as his cunt was stretched in a way he didn't think possible. He was beginning to drool, the spittle dripping down his jaws, his eyes glassed over in shock.

 

    "You've wet yourself quite nicely for me... that deserves a reward." Gaster felt the giant cock move inside of him, going in and out in a gentle motion, rocking slightly when he felt the most full. The hand pinning him down began to rub his ribs, and then stroke his spine. Good, it felt so good. The motions began to get faster, and Gaster started feel light headed, and... happy? His thought process felt goofier than usual.

 

    Asgore looked down as the skeleton began to buck his hips up to meet him, panting and moaning as he lost himself to the pleasure.  Was that normal? Or did the cracks in his skull mean Asgore had done more damage than he'd intended? From the king's perspective it looked like Gaster had gone insane. His black tongue lolled over his slack jaw, his eyes were unfocused, his face had a huge smile on it, and it looked to be stuck this way. In fact tentacles around to form around Gaster’s form and wrapped themselves around Asgore. It was disgusting, but very intriguing. The King had waited for a moment like this, to have the skeleton melting beneath him like putty.  He had thought it would take much longer than this though, Gaster was normally so distant and cold. Asgore needed to know what triggered this so he could recreate it sometime.

 

    Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Asgore pounded away at Gaster’s smaller form.  The skeleton gasped and twitched, and Asgore moaned, shuddering as he felt something else inside the skeleton’s pussy. Like the tentacles wrapping around him, adding friction to every motion as he thrust, wrapping around him and pulling him deeper.

 

_     'Am I... Cumming? I'm cumming... Ha... Hehehehe. I’m… I’m CUMMING! YES!' _  Gaster thought vaguely as he felt himself tighten up. The desk creaked beneath him as Asgore made one final thrust then came hard, spilling his cum into the ecto pussy. It was this that triggered Gaster's own orgasm. He laid there for a moment, his legs twitching, and pussy leaking. He felt himself being lifted up, still attached to Asgore, which was fine with him. His pussy was still aching for more, quivering around Asgore's enormous member. He hadn’t realized that he started giggling like a madman. He reached orgasmed, and it caused such jubilie! But…. It wasn’t enough!

 

    {More... Ugh... More...} Gaster whimpered, rocking back onto Asgore's enormous member and reveling at the burn. This was what he needed. A big cock that pushed against his belly. He reached down and began to pump his own smaller cock, grunting as he desperately pleasured himself. {Please... Cum. I need itIneeditIneedit-} he begged, bringing his jaws to Asgore's breast plate to lick needily at the metal.  The cool steel felt good on his tongue, on the overheated bones of his skull as he clung to Asgore, barely noticing when he sat on the floor and passively let Gaster do all the work before cumming inside again with a low moan. Gaster screeched as hot, thick cum spurted into him, clenching tightly around the kings member as his own orgasm milked Asgore dry, then collapsed upon his king.

 

    "I told you I know this type of science well enough to assist. You should have come straight to me." Gaster could only gurgle in response as Asgore brought their mouths together for a moment, pressing his mouth against Gaster's jaws, and swirling around his tongue. The skeleton felt helpless and exhausted, entire body lax against his king. The kiss was broken and all Gaster could do was pant.

 

    The king chuckled and covered Gaster up with his cloak, pressing the monster to his chest. Amazing... they both came at the same time. In fact it almost seemed like Gaster could only orgasm specifically after getting a load of cum in him. He looked down at the limp monster in his arms and smiled. He remembered doing this with Toriel, back before…

 

    Asgore shook the memory out of his mind. He pulled out of Gaster, letting the cum spill out of him, before tugging Gaster's pants back up to his hip bones.  The scientist didn't resist, letting his body be moved around like a doll, and Asgore marveled at how pliant Gaster had become. It would be so easy to just pick the skeleton up and take him to the castle.  So easy to keep him near.  And Asgore was curious just how pliant the skeleton would remain if he wanted to try...more intense little games.

 

    Asgore walked out of the lab, holding a dazed Gaster wrapped in his cloak.  Turning, he looked to Alphys, "You're in charge. W.D. Gaster is dead. Don't disappoint me. I’m hoping to see that robot with a soul soon." He walked off his Gaster hidden away until he reached his castle.

 

    Once there he made it to his bedroom, stripped off the skeleton's clothes, and started the process started all over again. Gaster's ecto-belly was almost painfully full at this point. He was afraid that he might actually puke up cum if this continued.  He was too dazed, woozy, and achingly desperate for pleasure to resist.  The pattern stayed the same... Gaster would only orgasm when he felt Asgore's cum coat his insides. It amused Asogre, who wasn't sure whether it was because Gaster had a secret kink, or because of his heat.  He never got these kind of results with Toriel.

 

    {M... Mercy... I can't... Too full.} Gaster wasn't speaking like he normally did when around the king. Weak... Pathetic... And in his own language too. It might have been minutes or hours before the king finally stopped.  Gaster fell off the king's cock, curling up on the cold floor with a groan.

 

    "As.... gore... Let me go..." Gaster felt the king tense for a moment, the skeleton felt horrible. Like he just went on a drinking spree, and was now suffering the hangover. Everything hurt, his bones felt stiff, and old. Almost ready to break at any moment type of fragile.

 

    "No." was all Gaster heard before fading to darkness.

  
    This hadn't actually been part of Asgore's plan.  He had intended to woo Gaster, to take his time, but that smell, and the sight of Gaster so desperately trying to pleasure himself… Perhaps he had acted rashly, but then it had all been in the heat of the moment.


	2. The Kings Private Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the events that happened in the lab, now continue to the Kings Private Chambers. This is more forceful sex in here. So turn back if your not ready for it! NOW EDITED! THANK YOU RAVVI!

Gaster found himself on the cold floor, in a room so dark he could barely see his own hands in front of him, feeling as though his bones had been replaced with lead. He groaned and tried to sit up, hissing at the phantom pains all through his lower half and the aches pounding into his skull. He wasn’t sure when he’d passed out, but he was glad it had happened. His face burned at the thought of people seeing his body getting held by the king, at the memory of Asgore using him like…a whore. 

He shook his head, groaning as he rubbed his temple and heard the quiet tinkle of chain links knocking against a hard surface. Stone?  Gaster blearily opened his eyes, then immediately wished he hadn’t as his situation became painfully clear.  He was lying on the stone floor, naked. The cold, rough surface sapped heat from his bones, and he grimaced as the surface ground against his elbows when he pushed himself up.  Oh, he hated that sound, like nails on a chalkboard.  

He also hated being without his clothes.  Self-consciously, he drew his knees up to his mid-section, noticing as he did that his wrists were chained together with what appeared to be Enchanted Iron, attached to...a collar? What was he, a dog? He half expected to find a dog bed with a bowl with chopped up sausages nearby.  Thankfully, he’d been spared that indignity.

Slowly, Gaster ran his phalanges over one of the chains, soul sinking as he recognized the design. These chains were made for prisoners, traitors of the king.  No wondered he felt so heavy.  His magic was being severely suppressed.  Under the dread, Gaster felt a hint of pride.  The king knew how strong he was, and didn’t want to risk him getting out. Still, that meant his chances of escape was crushingly slim.  

Sighing, Gaster lifted a hand up to his neck, fingering the lock where the chains connected to the collar. This set of chains were special. He closed his eyes and envisioned what the collar looked like through the various types he had used on human slaves during the war. If he remembered correctly, this particular set-up could retract the chains on his wrists through the collar and into the wall. Their length could be adjusted as needed to better control prisoners. 

 

Groaning with the effort, Gaster got to his feet and paced forward into the room. He needed to see how much freedom he had, see if there was an easy way to escape that Asgore, great fool that he was, had overlooked. He was going to DUST Asgore for this insult, he REFUSED to become a fuck toy. Yes, just hang onto that thought.  He’d dust Asgore and escape from this hellhole. Or get out of this place first and THEN dust Asgore, whichever proved more prudent.   
  


  
_ ‘I’ll give Muffet the dust and say that it’s flour to desecrate his remains! Have her make those God awful, maggot infused donuts and croissants with it! And when everyone asks where their king is I’ll say, there’s a little piece of him somewhere in all of you… Yes… Yes… That would be adequate… Though it might be best not to tell people that I killed him…  _ Gaster thought to himself with a chuckle as he traced along the wall, then stopped once he felt the chains tug at his neck and wrists.    


  


The room was cylinder, and the chains allowed him to go halfway around the full circle. The room must have been… Twenty feet? He couldn’t see a door though and had yet to find one in his searching, so it must be across from him. No furniture, no items or decorations on the walls, and nowhere to sleep but the floor.

  
Gaster shivered, bones rattling. It seemed like the room had gotten colder. He hugged himself, then glared downward. There had to be SOMETHING in here that he could use.Chasing away a sudden surge of anxiety with this new objective, Gaster crouched down to the floor and began feeling around.After a minute of searching he found a...stick? It must have been a torch of some kind, but the design wasn’t familiar to him. It  smelled a bit odd as well. He brought it close to his face and sniffed deeply, then gave it a lick. Was that cedar? Cedar burned pretty well.He might be able to start a fire if he could find another stick, or ideally some matches.He didn’t think it would do much good though.The end of the stick was already charred, there probably wasn’t much left of it that would burn.    


Sighing, Gaster set it aside.Perhaps he could use it to write with, but in the meantime, he needed something more immediately useful. Gaster squinted into the darkness, eyes straining as he struggled to see anything of use, but to no avail. Feeling it was then.Dropping to his hands and knees, Gaster crawled along the floor until his hand touched something sticky. 

He paused, slowly brought his hand back to his face, and sniffed it… now… it smelled… Interesting… But at the same time he couldn’t discern what it could be.Curious now, he gathered more in his hand and flexed his fingers. Yep… Thick and sticky. The smell… Hadn’t changed much from before. He couldn’t give it an accurate description other than it was vile. Musty and sharply pungent, it reminded him of… expired goat yogurt. 

  
Ah, well, mystery solved.Gaster made a face, scraping the stuff off his hand onto the stone floor as quickly as possible.Perhaps that was enough exploration for now.Gaster sat back, clutching his head as his head throbbed.If he was in the castle, and the castle seemed like the most likely place if the floor was made of stone, then he was in a room he’d never seen before.There were no rooms shaped like cylinders that he knew of…unless he was in a tower somewhere?   


    With no answers and nothing to look at but dark stone, Gaster quickly lost all meaning of time.He faded in and out of sleep, rocking himself absently when he was awake. He used the charred torch to place marks on the walls, drawing pictures of the castle as he tried to think about where this room was most likely located. Sometimes he would scream, for help at first, and then wordlessly, hoping someone would hear him.

    But nobody came.

    He came to the conclusion that killing Asgore wouldn’t work out too well for him. If he ever escaped, it would be best to run, and stay hidden. Or failing that, he could try to negotiate somehow and understand why this had happened. Asgore was a very powerful boss monster who could grab anyone he liked, so why him? Why this? 

    Periodically, there was a scraping sound at the far wall, and a tray of food would slide across the floor into his reach.  Gaster would crawl over, yelling out, but nothing would respond to him. 

    God he felt like a rat, crawling over the stone floor in chains to eat from a plate. He always ate the food slowly, trying to preserve whatever he had since the lingering hunger he constantly felt meant that he was probably getting fed only once a day. 

  
Heh…if Sans were here he would say that Gaster was nothing but skin and bones. Gaster choked a little bit as he laughed at the voice in his head mimicking Sans, and then paused in horror. Oh God, Sans…if he was thinking about his nephew and his puns at a time like this then that means he was really desperate for contact. He hugged himself as he chewed the doughnut. He was really appreciating Muffet’s food now. They at least made him warm and little bit tingly, though the latter concerned him some. He just assumed it was this Sugar High that his nephew Papyrus told him about once. _‘... Who is taking care of them?’_   


  


  
    Though…thinking about Sans’ puns, and his nephews well being (Not that he would ever admit that) was not the only thing wasn’t the least of many things that scared him.The worst of those were...the dreams. He dreamt about Asgore, and his stupid fluffy, body.His huge paws, the way he looked at him, the way he’d…Gaster pressed his hands to his head, forcing himself to stop thinking about it.His bones always got hot when he thought about it too much. He was worried that his experimental gas from before was still in him, like poison.   
  


    The dreams he had involved him lying in the dungeon at first. Everything seemed like it was on a boat, unsteady and strange. Then he would see Asgore, giving him a smug look before picking up and placing him in a bed of golden flowers. And then he would just… Touch him. Rub his ribs, trace his hip bones slowly, and hypnotically. No violence like before, just gentle, teasing touches. His skull would be pet in a very soothing manner, and then after that they would kiss. 

  
    Now that memory send a twitch to his pubis, and his non-existent stomach churn. Gaster and Asgore would just start kissing in such a sweet manner that it made him sick and horny at the same time. It was infuriating! The way his tongue would always get probed and pulled in by Asgore’s as the large monster’s padded paws gently stroked his spine. Then after that… Gaster stopped himself from remembering past that point. He felt disgusted enough already.   


  
Gaster never thought of himself as a romantic skeleton, nor one that would get turned on by gentle touches. Something was just wrong with these dreams… He wasn’t suffering Stockholm syndrome was he? He couldn’t…he won’t allow it! The way Asgore explored his body, tracing ever so slightly on every bone and crevice, to suddenly becoming a bit ruthless when he found a spot the really pushed Gaster to the edge. The skeleton covered his mouth in disgust. What was wrong with him!? He had to stop remembering these dreams.They were obscene.   


The scientist then looked down at himself, and held in a cry of horror. His magic was weakly forming around his hips and downwards. He knew this would happen, but his brain couldn’t not leave the image of Asgore alone. The way his tongue would get sucked on, the fluffy fingers spreading his aching magic out, and the whispers of praise. It was too much. The chains never let him manifest much, just ephemeral, wispy constructs that made him feel better and worse at the same time. 

  
This place was driving him to madness.   


  
Suddenly there was a light, making Gaster close his eye sockets in reflex, before squinting them open. He lifted a shackled hand, and peeked through his slightly blackened fingers to see a giant figure across the way.  
  
    “Ah Gaster, glad to see that you’re awake and well.” said a familiar gruff voice. It was Asgore, standing there, in full armor. Gaster looked around the room as fast as he could. Though he spotted some of his drawings and marks he saw something else that caught his attention right away. Torture devices, both cruel and borderline sexual. This was more than just a normal torture chamber; this was Asgore and Toriel’s private ’Fun Dungeon’. There were rumors from the castle stuff about a place like this that Asgore and Toriel would used when things got boring, but he never thought he would ever see this room. Or even cared about its existence. Now that he was here, his mind raced to the different stories he would overhear from the castle staff.   


  
  


  
“You… You...” Gaster had a plethora of things he wanted to shout at Asgore. A series of ‘How could you?!’s and ‘You demented old goat!’ were contenders, but Gaster wanted to be creative in what he would shout. Then again, shouting at all would be a blunder, because Asgore would become even more cruel if provoked. He needed to stay calm. So Gaster sat there, fidgeting with a face glowing purple, and settled for making a soft, frustrated noise. Asgore chuckled at this image.Seeing Gaster so enraged that he couldn’t vocalize his fury was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to witness.   


  
“You… Your majesty… May I ask… Why?” Gaster was trying so hard to maintain control.    


  
“Why what exactly?” Asgore asked as Gaster shook, but kept a strong face.   


  
“Why this? I don’t understand why you took me. Why I am chained up. What did I do? I don’t understand.” Gaster tried to keep his voice strong, but it was a bit strained from the lack of talking.   


There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them. Gaster wanted to cover himself up when he was stared at by Asgore, but he didn’t want to show any more weakness. He was already chained up, naked for everyone to see, on his knees, voice weak and reedy. He needed to maintain some dignity. If he could find dignity in the smallest of instances he will take it, and…

  
And maybe, someday,  he would find a way out of this.    


  
“Because I could.” was the answer, and Gaster blinked a few times. The skeleton didn’t say anything but the look on his face was enough to make Asgore continue.    


  
“I see you desire more, and luckily for you I’m in a good mood. To put it simply, I did this because I wanted you. It was a craving that needed satisfaction, and when finally satiated I looked down at you, and thought to myself that I would like that again.” Asgore eyed the magic pooling around Gaster’s midsection.“So here you are. Is that clear? Or do you want a demonstration of your role now?”   


  
“No I believe that was clear enough.” Gaster said, a tinge of bitterness in his tone. “So if I satisfy you, you will set me free?” If all Gaster had to do to get out of this was to make Asgore bored of him, then he’ll do it.   


  
“We shall see what the future holds. Until then I crave for the gifts of today.” Asgore said, a grin spreading across his face as he confidently walked over to Gaster, and bent down to look at the skeleton’s cracked skull. He traced over them with a fluffy thumb as Gaster stayed in place, not daring to move.    


  
“The gifts of today? Is that why they call it the present?” Gaster asked in a deadpan, looking down with a glare. It felt a little bit nice, so the skeleton subconsciously leaned in. Gaster didn’t see it, Asgore grinned at the response.   


  
“Yes, very much so. Looks like your injuries from our first time together are healing. I barely see the cracks anymore.” Asgore commented as Gaster thought to himself, _‘But they’re still there… I can feel… Everything.’_ the skeleton closed his eyes. Was this truly his fate now? Being a fucktoy? He was the underground’s most brilliant scientist, and just because the king had a… **_craving_**... it was all changed. Did he really think that lizard was competent enough to replace him? Maybe he’ll get lucky- _‘No… No maybes here. That rotten yellow banana dino-brain fucktard will screw up and Asgore will have to put me back. It’s only logical. This… this is temporary.’_   


  
As Gaster reassured himself he did not realize that he was slipping into a haze. His skull felt tingly, and nice. “Do you understand your position now?” Asgore asked, waiting for a response. Gaster twitched, trying to understand the words before nodding slowly. Of course he understood. Play nice, and get nice treatment. He could do that. If he showed Asgore that this experience in the dungeon was enough to keep him in line, then he was better off at finding a way out, and earning ‘freedoms’. Being a concubine was not exactly pleasing to think about, but if he could maintain some dignity in all of this, he could find a way out. He just hoped he didn’t lose more of himself. The dreams were troubling enough, he did not need to stack anything else on top.   


  
His eyes began to droop, and he leaned forward to steady himself, unable to resist his exhaustion. He lost consciousness and was caught in the arms of the king, asleep. Asgore snapped away the chain leash from the collar when he felt Gaster fully relax into his arms. The skeleton mumbled sleepily when he felt more of his magic rushing back for a moment, but did not wake up.   


  
Asgore decided to wait to take off this set of collars and shackles for when they got to his chambers. He walked to the elevator, and pressed the button to go down with Gaster snuggled into his chest. It was a short walk to his chambers, and once he arrived, he placed Gaster down on the king-sized bed.He lifted one of Gaster’s wrists, then waved his hand to unlock the shackles. The arms flopped to the side immediately when set free. When the collar was taken off, the sigh of relief that came from Gaster sent thrill down to Asgore’s groin.    


  
    The king looked down at Gaster’s sleeping form, at the smile that graced his face. He was so content right now, magic freely roaming, no more pressure, no more reality. Just…dreams. Asgore placed the rusty iron collar and chains away hanging in his closet. He was thankful that the mild sleeping drug in Gaster’s food was enough to make the monster sleep through this. Killing Gaster was an action that Asgore hoped to avoid, but the Ex-Scientist was a tricky monster. Precautions must be made if the king hoped for complete obedience. So therefore he decided to condition Gaster’s body while he slept, make him crave like he did. Asgore thought back to the way Gaster would squeeze around him, cum in unison with him. To the way his face looked when utterly destroyed… Asgore wanted to see it again. Many, many more times.   


  
    Asgore strolled over to get the silver and iron collar with his crest on it with matching shackles. He examined it with a strange kind of vigor, and methodically fiddled with the symbol. He hadn’t seen this chain set for a while, and was glad it would come back into use. He went back to Gaster before locking it on, adjusting the magic absorbtion runes to a mild setting. He’ll put it back to heavy when he finished this round of conditioning. Right now his pet needed to make the necessary body part for him to enjoy himself with.   


  
    He laid down next to Gaster, tilting his face upward to examine his skull again. He wasn’t all that great at green magic, but he thought it was doing the job. Besides, it served Gaster as a reminder to not fight as much like he did the first time. He leaned down, his hot breath hitting Gaster’s cheek bones, causing the other to shiver. “Do you like that my pet?” Asgore whispered as his fingers trailed down Gaster’s jaw, neck, and sternum gently, causing a slight cry. The skeleton curled in on himself and turned to his side, facing the king, seeking heat and sanctuary from the ticklish touch.    


  
The king chuckled at this reaction. He readjusted himself with Gaster so that he was looming over him. The other groaned at the loss of something furry to snuggle with. His bones were literally craving for soft objects after being on a hard, cold, stone floor for what felt like weeks.    


  
Asgore helped the magic in Gaster’s pelvis finally take shape and form into an ecto-body all the way up his ribs and down to his knees. He smirked at the pussy that greeted his eyes. It was so wet. Asgore just wished Gaster formed that on the get-go, and didn’t need his coaxing. Gaster’s body had the habit of trying to form a cock, but that did not show submissiveness in his pet. He didn’t want Gaster thinking that he was on the same level as him. So for now Gaster was going to be only conjuring pussy and ass until he bent more to his will.     


  
Asgore undid his armor below so he could pull his pants down, and began to pump himself up. He could smell that Gaster was ready for him. He stroked Gaster’s hip bones as he pressed his dick to the entrance. Gaster’s eyes opened slightly when he felt something warm pressing into him. His eyes were glazed over as his tongue flopped out of his mouth and looked down.   


  
“{Asgore}… Nuuu… Ah… Ha…” Gaster muttered drunkenly before sending out a choked up moan when Asgore pushed inside. He felt the burn of the stretch, his cunt pulsing around this massive intrusion. Gaster’s mind was trying to catch up what was happening to him. He felt so full, and couldn’t think! The room wouldn’t stop spinning either, so he closed his eyes tight, and trembled underneath Asgore.    


  
  


  
“Full… Pluh… Ffffuck…I can’t…think! {[My brain feels all mushy! I’M FUCKING MELTING! HELP! HELP ME!}” Gaster whined as Asgore began to thrust inside. Asgore found the commentary a little bit distracting so he leaned over and kissed Gaster, raking his tongue across his teeth. The skeleton arched his back, and groaned into the kiss. The skeleton loved getting kissed the most was what Asgore noted. He would sometimes have Gaster stick his tongue out, and let get sucked on. The scientist brought his arms around Asgore’s neck, and started saying some more nonsense in his own language when the king went faster.    


  
  


  
Gaster felt his stomach churn with every thrust. It honestly felt like he was getting punched. His ectobody felt like it was getting too hot, and impossible to hold onto, and yet it stayed. He was having that dream again, only this time Asgore was getting to the point. Gaster groaned into the kiss, an inky black with a hint of purple tongue shyly poking back at Asgore’s before getting wrapped up. “Oh…” he moaned, bringing his hands up to Asgore’s chest, and pulled on the chest plate. Asgore sucked on his captives tongue, growling into the kiss. He pushed Gaster down, breaking the kiss that was so deep that spit connected them for a moment, and ripped his chest plate off. The plate landed to the ground with a loud CLANG, before Asgore moved Gaster’s hips directly below his, thrusting downward. Gaster screeched at the change, his bones creaking, and popping. His legs dangling above him.    


  
  


  
“You’re… so… vocal Wingdings! Keep singing for me!” Asgore demanded as he ground himself down into Gaster, watching the skeletons face leak tears and spittle. Gaster cried out as this giant cock, stretched him further, stirring up his insides, and started to squirt all over Asgore’s thighs and pants. It was like a mix between a fountain and a sprinkler. Beautiful in it’s own right, but violent and lacking some finesse. Asgore watched in complete and utter amusement.    


  
  


  
“How selfish. You didn’t wait for me this time.”   


  
  


  
“Ahhhh…” Gaster sighed as he was slowly coming down from his high, licking the remains of Asgore’s saliva from his mouth with a sloppy black and purplish tongue. Gaster almost relaxed under Asgore, pussy releasing it’s tight hold until the goat pushed in some more, clitoris getting pinched. The monster underneath him yelped, his cunt no doubt sensitive from his orgasm.   


  
  


  
“You’re not finished yet.” Asgore pointed out as Gaster whined, feeling his pussy get assaulted again. Asgore changed positions again, slipping out for a moment much to Gaster’s relief, before turning him around to his side, lifting his leg up. Gaster positioned himself, the movement making him dizzy, with his arms and looking lazily towards Asgore before crying out. Asgore, while holding up Gaster’s leg, took his dick and began to rub it all over skeleton’s puffy labia, pressing it into his swollen clitoris, before roughly pushing in again. Another screech could be heard as Gaster braced himself on the mattress.    


  
  


  
He was getting built up again. He could feel another orgasm, so he bucked his hips. Asgore though stopped, pausing mid-slap. “N… No… {I’m so close, so close, let me cum}.” Gaster cried as he felt the burn from his cunt die down, it’s twitching lessening on Asgore’s dick. The king wanted to teach his pet not to cum before him. Even though that sight from before was very intoxicating. Asgore would start on and off within Gaster, building up the monster before stopping.    


  
  


  
    “{PLEASE! I CAN’T TAKE IT}!” Gaster screamed, gripping the sheets to the point of tearing. Asgore, though he didn’t understand Gaster’s exact words, knew that he was begging. So in an act of mercy he turned Gaster back around to face him while still inside. Gaster hissed as he was pushed onto his back once more, legs spread out, trying to curl around Asgore.    
  


  
    Gaster was just dripping at this point, each slap could be heard along with a _squish_ as Asgore thrust himself in with reckless abandon. His stomach began to hurt as Asgore’s cock made a bulge in his ecto-body. Gaster was crying out, squeezing around his king harder until finally with one final cry, Asgore came inside, pushing Gaster’s stomach out even more. Gaster squirted once again, coating them both as he felt a splash of hot cum in his ecto-walls. It slushed all around him and felt like his brain itself was covered in the sticky, thick cum. Gaster began to laugh brokenly, his pussy twitching when Asgore pulled out, a trail leaking down his thighs.    
  


  
“Ah… A-ah… Hah…” Gaster’s fingers trailed down to his leaking pussy and spread it out for a moment to feel more of Asgore’s cum leak out before having his fingers rest on his thighs. His face was covered in his own juices, tears, and sweat. He looked so broken at this moment, making small shaky gasps, spread out and playing with himself and the cum left behind. It made Asgore want to take him again, but he had a meeting to attend to.   


  
  


  
“You love how my cum feels inside of you, don’t you pet?” Asgore whispered as he rubbed one giant hand across Gaster’s ecto-stomach, feeling how warm it was compared to before. He loved watching his cum paint Gaster’s insides and swirl within. It brought in a perspective he never got to see, and now it intrigued him, motivating him to fill up every crevice the skeleton had. Gaster moaned at the touches to his stomach, the drug still in his system. “I guess after your first taste, your body just can’t get enough. Rest assured, you will be getting plenty in the future. Your body is exquisite, and I intended to do everything I can with you while in my care.” he adjusted the collar to go on max suppression, and stared down at the monster. He wondered what else could he do with the scientist now. He didn't want his concubine playing with himself. Not without him.   


  
  


  
Gaster groaned in discomfort once that happened, his magic dissipating before curling up.  Asgore watched Gaster sleep before getting up before laying out some clothes for him, and writing a note saying.   


  
  


  
_ Greetings _   


  
_ Clean yourself at once, you stink of charcoal and sweat. _   


  
_ Once finished, prepare yourself for me. _   


  
_ It is in your best interest to wear these clothes. Do not disappoint me.  _   


_           Do not leave this room, or there will be consequences. _


	3. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I just want to say thank you for all the Kudos and comments! I didn't think anyone would like this story since I always see Gaster on top of everything and Kingdings is usually fluffy. Glad to see that people enjoy it. 
> 
> In this chapter We play dress up, and we see how the king and scientist first met! And if you get Hamilton Broadway show vibes from this then uh... You know my inspiration for Underfell Gaster. There is only non-con touching in this.
> 
> This chapter has been updated!

 

    Gaster awoke, feeling like he'd been asleep for weeks, and yet not rested whatsoever. His body felt heavy like lead, and he wanted to curl up again and go back  to sleep, but he forced himself to get up instead after lying against the soft mattress for a few, miserably wakeful minutes. He slept for too long, and now his body wanted nothing to do with it. So with nothing else to do, Gaster pushed himself up and off the bed. He looked around, coughing lightly, but did not see Asgore.

 

“Good…” he muttered to himself, then tried to move his bottom half. It was painful. His bones down there felt swollen and tender, especially around his pubis. He wanted to wash himself in hot water, and soothe his aching body, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

 

Gaster looked across the room to the bathroom door, a crack of it open to expose some of it’s facilities inside. It no doubt had a huge tub, a sink, and possibly a mirror. In fact, Gaster could see the bathtub a bit, though it was dark.

 

Rules be damned, he wanted a bath.

 

    Gaster forced himself off the bed, leaning against the wall to make his way over to the bath. His glanced up, then suddenly caught sight of the clothes left on the bed. They looked… Frilly… Gaster shuddered, then kept walking.  He'd look at them later. Right now, he needed to scrub the memories away.

 

Gaster shuffled over to the door and turned on the lights. The bathtub was indeed huge, the scientist could swim in it if he wanted. He reached over the side, placed the plug in the drain, and began the bath. The water was cold at first, but quickly warmed when he experimented with the position of the handle.  He sighed, inched his way into the tub, then yelped, feeling the effects immediately when the water hit his pubis. Gaster hissed, covering his privates and trembling as the water level rose. He was more sensitive then he realized. By degrees, he relaxed, finally becoming accustomed enough to the temperature to begin scrubbing himself clean.

 

He stank of semen and… Other fluids. He just wanted to be submerged in this water, and not come up for air. No matter how much he cleaned, the feeling of huge, padded hands wouldn’t go away. He then took it upon himself to scour his entire pelvis, ilium, ischium, sacrum, coccyx, and all. His hands were shaking when they dropped to his pubis and the intensely sore bone around his pubic inlet.

 

Little pants and gasps escaped him as he lightly probed the abused bone. “Ah… Ha…. C’mon Gaster… Just…” he whispered to himself but he couldn’t do it. He left his pulsing pubis alone, hands shaking as a choking sensation closed off his throat. No… He wasn’t going to cry. He was Wing Dings Gaster,  Royal Scientist, creator of the Core! He did more inhuman things to monsters for the greater good of the underground then he could count on his fingers and toes.

 

However… Despite everything Gaster felt his magic well up in his eye sockets and… drip over his cheekbones. He roughly wiped them away, his bones rattling, feeling weak. _ ‘Don’t… Don’t do it. You’re strong! This is nothing!’ _ he thought his breath shaky, and then… A soft cry pushed its way out of his throat. It was hoarse, and sounded more like a choke. ‘ _ I...I'm alone… _ ’ he suddenly thought.

 

Weeping could be heard, echoing through the chambers. But no one could prove if it was really Gaster. In fact, no one knew who it could have been. The cries were so heartbroken, small. People outside of that door that happened to go past could have sworn it was the ghostly memory of the children that used to run through the castle, crying at how the king had changed.  Or perhaps it was Asgore himself. But everyone kept it to themselves, not mentioning it the king and creating their own stories of  who could have been wailing through the halls of the castle.

 

The water around Gaster’s body grew cold, and he felt a little better for having cried it out.  At least he was clean. At least he was out of that awful, dark room and not chained to the wall.  Counting these small blessings, Gaster crawled out of the tub, unplugging the water before grabbing a towel to dry himself. He looked out into the room, and saw that he was alone still. “Good…” he said quietly as he made his way over to the bed, his eye sockets catching the clothes and note pinned to them.

 

He read it… And then crumpled the paper impulsively as rage made his fingers shake. “No…” he growled, glaring down at the clothes. He picked up the one on top between his thumb and forefinger.  A frilly, lavender dress with a white bow that looked to be of the same design as the ones Asgore’s ex-wife typically wore, only FAR more revealing. There was a golden blond wig to go with it as well, and...undergarments. The undergarments were worse. White silk garter panties with the mark of the Royal Family on them emblazoned in gold, like a stamp of ownership. In order to fill these out properly he would have to make a an ecto-body, and a sizeable one at that.  He already felt tired just thinking about how much energy it would take to maintain that.  Besides it was.. HUMILIATING! No he wasn’t going to do it! Whatever punishment Asgore was going to throw at him wasn’t as bad as this...MOCKERY.

 

But it was awfully cold in here… Gaster took hold of the wig, and looks over to the mirror. He… never had hair before. It would just look ridiculous he was sure. He walks over to the mirror and then pulled the wig on.

 

He almost couldn’t recognize himself.  Suddenly disgusted, he snatched the wig off, and threw it to the side. It slapped against the wall, then fell softly onto the night table. He took a few deep breaths, and turned back to the mirror, taking a moment to stare at himself.

 

    Now this was him… A skeleton, with no hair, deep sockets, with some cracks here and there. From his head downward, shame welled up in his soul. What was he doing here? Here he was, stark naked like the day he was animated, standing in the king’s chambers, doing what? Feeling sorry for himself while getting used like a doll? Was this how he was going to die? Was this karma for all the wrong he had done?

 

    “This can’t get any worse… Pull yourself together Gaster, work the brain.” he murmured, shaking his head.  When that failed to yield immediate results, he frowned and placed two skeletal hands on either side of his face, pressing hard. “Work the brain Gaster, you can get out! Work it… Work it! This isn’t hard, it’s just annoying.” Gaster paced, forcing himself to think up thinking different scenarios on how he could get out of here. He already tried talking… Perhaps he wait it out till the king got bored? Comply with everything? No... That would kill him, and Asgore was strangely infatuated with him.  It might be years before the king bored of tormenting him. It seemed he would need an escape plan, but after he escaped the castle where could he go from there?

 

    Again, Gaster was faced with the same scenario if he went through when the king had cornered him in his lab. If he defied Asgore and got caught, he faced a horrible punishment. If he escaped, then he would then have to live the rest of his life on the run, looking behind his shoulder, and hidden from Asgore's cronies. That left only one, final option.

 

    Kill the king.

 

_     ‘... I’m desperate, not suicidal.’ _ Gaster groaned to himself, kneading his skull as though he could massage the answers out of his head. He needed to think harder. Other plans on how to escape seemed fruitless, and stupid. Frustrated, he walked to the nearest wall, and bang on his head against it a couple of times to get the ol’ noggin working faster.

 

    “STOP BEING STUPID!” he grumbled to himself.

 

    “Fine advice, many more should learn to take it to heart.” replied a voice which made Gaster’s spine snap straight. In the reflection of the mirror King Asgore stood at the doorway, wearing a look of amusement.

 

    “Should I be concerned that my pet is talking to themselves while looking at their reflection? Don’t tell me you’ve gotten lonely.” he cooed with a small smirk.

 

    “My liege…” Gaster said quietly with a small turn of his head. “I didn’t… See you there.”

 

    “Quite. I’m surprised though. Why aren’t you wearing the clothes I provided for you? Are they not to your liking?” Asgore asks, his eyes scanning Gaster’s naked body closely. The scientist hugged himself tightly.

 

    “I… Found them… Ridiculous. I don’t understand why I would wear clothes when it’s clear that you’ll strip them off me.” Gaster’s voice was soft at first, but it quickly found strength. He didn't turn to look back at Asgore, just watched him in the mirror.  As he spoke the last words, Asgore's eyes lit up greedily.  He was… delighted with Gaster's response.  The scientist blanched, hugging himself tighter as realization set in.  _ ‘Is he… He’s looking for a reason to punish me… He was hoping that this would happen. I fucked up. I FUCKED UP!’ _

 

    “I see… Well, I’ll try to find something else that suits you, though I would wear it for the sake of being decent. Till then I hope you stay warm.”

 

_     ‘... What? But he…’ _ Gaster looks back confused. He was expecting a slap across the face, or an order. Instead the king just walked up to the bed and began taking the sheets off.

 

    “I just wanted to check in on you, and take the laundry out.”

 

    “What- but you’re the king! Why would you do laundry?” Gaster was flabbergasted. This was not correlating with past behaviors.

 

    “I have hobbies.” was all Asgore said as he undressed the bed. Gaster kept his distance, feeling a bit awkward.

 

    “Oh really? The King doing laundry is a hobby?”

 

    “Yes. I also make my own brand of tea.” Gaster couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stared at Asgore as the massive, horned monster collected the sheets and began to walk out.  Once at the door, he paused.

 

    “Did you bathe?” he asked over his shoulder.  Gaster tensed at the question.

 

    “Y-yes I stunk! You can’t fault me for hygiene.” Gaster spluttered, trying to avoid whatever punishment Asgore was cooking up for him.

 

    “Don’t get sassy with me. I requested that you do so in my note. I just wanted the towel.” Gaster’s skull felt hot. Asgore HAD mentioned it, of course.  There was no reason to snap at him, especially since he seemed to be in a strangely sane mood.

 

    Asgore beckoned him over, pointing to the towel that Gaster had used. Slowly the skeleton picked it up off the ground and handed it to Asgore.  He let go, then jumped when a giant hand suddenly clamped around his arm, pulling him close.

 

    "H-HEY!" Gaster squealed as Asgore lifted him up to eye-level, muzzle right to his skull. If Gaster had ears that’s where Asgore’s mouth would be. “Never speak that way to me again, unless you wish me to introduce my fist to your pussy.” he growled. Gaster shook from the tone, unable to tear his eyes away from Asgore's yellow irises.

 

    “Remember… Your… Place!” Asgore snarled, pinching, then tugging Gaster’s sensitive pubis with one furry finger, causing magic to swirl reflexively around it as Gaster whimpered and shook. Asgore leered at him, giant finger circling inside his pelvic inlet as he encouraged the magic to take shape. Gaster gasped and squirmed in his king’s grasp, groping weakly between his legs as he tried to pull Asgore's hand away.

 

    “Y-yes of course. I won’t... I won’t do that again.” he said.  He must have sounded sincere, because Asgore dropped him to the ground and huffed while picking up the laundry.

 

    “When I return, I expect that you will be fully, and properly clothed..” The Boss Monster said coldly, the door slamming behind him with a click as it locked. Gaster looked over to the dress, and gulped. He had to wear it now… if he didn't Asgore would certainly punish him.   _ ‘Stupid! I am stupid!’ _ he spat to himself as he clamped his hands over his head, putting enough pressure on his skull to make his temples ache.

 

    Meanwhile Asgore walked down the hall with his sheets before handing them off to one of the maids.

    "Take this down for me," he said softly.  The cat monster nodded her head quickly and walked with the soiled sheets. Asgore smiled to himself as he watched her leave, eagerly planning his next move with his new pet. Gaster messed up, and he loved it. Now it was time for the ex-scientist to reconsider his options. He gave the order for the temperature to drop in his room.

 

    Asgore went on with his day, gathering reports from his guard about his people. Currently there was a rebellion he had to crush, but so far things seemed to be going well. When he'd taken Gaster in, he had received news that the rebellion was starting to pick up speed, but there was still no news of a possible leader. The mob was dangerous, yes, but without a leader they were a snake with no head.  Pitiful and easy to kill.  Still...the Underground was a big place, full of hiding places and monsters who were growing tired of their tyrant king. Of this he knew quite well, and the actions of the rebellion were not random and uncoordinated. There must be someone who had come to lead his wayward subjects.

 

    Well, no matter.  Thus far, he'd relied on the old war hero Gerson to get to the bottom of this, and so far had been given no reason to regret his decision. At the moment five rebels had been imprisoned, and he was determined to make one of them talk. So far… They had been loyal.

 

    Asgore briefly wondered if it was Toriel who had come back to lead the rebels and oppose him. It wouldn’t surprise him, even though the last time he'd seen her, she'd gone insane due to the loss of their children. He doubted that she had much of a mind left now.

 

    The goat king paused for a moment, remembering. His wife… Though he had Gaster now, he did miss her fluffy body next to him. He remembered the joy he felt when he learned that she was pregnant with his child. Sure it was an arranged marriage, but they made it work out. They learned to enjoy one another, to tolerate, and isn’t that love in a nutshell? Could he call what he had with Gaster love? It more like lust but still his mind questioned, remembering back to when he met the skeleton for the first time.

 

    Gaster worked hard for the position he was in though most didn’t take him seriously, most actually saw him more as stupid. Trying to achieve more than what was granted to him. Gaster probably wouldn’t have been around without Toriel’s insistence in education for the commoners. She believed firmly that education among all monsters was a right for all, and Asgore yield to it.

 

    Now that didn’t mean any commoner monsters ever got higher positions, it was just more balanced now that there was access to schools in the sanctuaries. It was rare that commoners didn’t stick to their familial trades, be it baking or tailoring.

 

    His whole name was Wingdings Gaster, and the only familial connection he had was the Serifs. A poor skeletal family full of blacksmiths and farmers. Asgore would never admit it to Gaster himself, but he was impressed at how Gaster had risen above his station, his fate, and into another. First as a soldier against the humans, then as a scientist. He first caught Asgore’s attention due to his tactics on the battlefield by using surprise attacks to ensure his platoons survival, then by applying his family’s background in blacksmithing and recent education in magic to craft weapons for war. Due to creativity, Asgore offered him a position as someone to help. He could remember that conversation.

 

    The humans were truly pushing them back. A young purple fire elemental named Grillby came in to suggest a change in tactics. Asgore already had called for Gaster to come in, so honestly he was humoring Grillby until the skeleton came.

 

    “I have a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing towards the mountains.”

 

    “Yes?” Asgore asked, tired as he massaged his temples.

 

    “Well-” Grillby began before there was a knock on the door, and in came the skeleton he was waiting for. Wing-Dings Gaster, young, bones pristine, and looking awfully dashing in his uniform.

 

    “Your excellency.” Gaster began to say as he adjusted himself to look proper in front of Asgore. Trying his best to be the best for his king. He knew his place when in this room.

 

    “You wanted to see me?” he asked, slightly unsure, looking back and forth between Grillby and Asgore.

 

    “Wingdings. Yes I did, come on in, have you met Grillby?” Asgore says, trying to make this conversation less awkward before kicking Grillby out.

 

    “Yes sir, we have.” Gaster says, hands behind his back, standing straight. Well that made things easier. It seems the two monsters had some history with one another. As of what exactly he wasn’t sure.

 

    “As I was saying, I looked forward to your strategy play out-”

 

    “Grillby.”

 

    “Uh... Yes sir?” Grillby flickers, uncertain of the tone.

 

    “Close the door on your way out.” Asgore watched as Grillby straightened himself and exchanged a glance at Gaster before leaving. Gaster watched the other monster leave, then turned back to his king, face stiffening.

 

    “What do you wish of me your majesty?”

 

    “I called you in here to see the monster behind with such the infamous reputation in my ranks, but I must laugh.” Asgore said with a small chuckle.

 

    “My king?”  Gaster asked, confused.

 

    “Wingdings, why do you want to stay on the battlefield? I hear from various sources that you are better suited behind the desk.” Asgore asked with a small smile.  The skeleton looked offended, but he said nothing.

 

    "Well..." Gaster began, "I prefer to stay where the action is."

 

    “Now don’t get me wrong Wingdings.” Asgore said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the skeleton.“You’re a monster of great renowned. I’ve heard tales about you in the east when our troops were in peril. A surprise attack from down below… Flooding their own mines… Gerson and Hercules wanted to hire you for much more than that.” Asgore told him, watching with interest as Gaster frowned.

 

    “To be their secretary though. I do not wish for such a position.” Gaster glanced away for a moment, out the window.

 

    “Now why are you upset?” Asgore tilted his head, a glint in his eyes.

 

    “I’m not.” Gaster corrected himself.

 

    “It’s alright that you want to fight. You’ve got that unquenchable hunger.” Asgore said as he looked out the window as well. “My father, the king before me, would compare you to me when I was young and not married… Had a head full of fantasies of dying in glorious battle.” the king closed his eyes to remember.

 

    “Yes.” he heard Gaster say quietly.  So it WAS pride of dying an honorable death that drove him. A waste.

 

    “Dying is easy young one, living is harder.” Asgore turned back to give a sideways glance to the young skeleton. Gaster’s eyes went wide, mouth slightly parted, before gulping down, and asking,

 

    “Why are you telling me this?”

 

    “I’m going to be honest. Our plans to take over this land is getting our people slaughtered. I working with only a third of what was promised to me. In other words, we are like a fire in a field that going to go out of control, and I need someone like you to help soften the blow.” The offer was to be Asgore’s right hand, and Gaster had no words to say. There was pregnant pause before nodding his head in agreement.

 

    With that bow of his head, Gaster began his work as Asgore’s right hand. A young, eager face, willing to do anything for his king… The way he looked at Asgore in pure admiration… He wanted that again. Like how Tori used to, before he changed.

 

    When he had first noticed the scientist in a different way, it was when Toriel disappeared. The King was in his chair, finger tapping loudly on the armrest as monster went in and out, declaring their issues, or ideas to better the kingdom. Gaster came in with stern, and yet determined look in his eyes that reminded him of his wife. He was working already as a scientist to breach the cursed wall that trapped them so, but since Asgore declared war on humans again, the plan was already set in motion to kill any humans who fall down here.

 

    “Your majesty… I have the solution to an ever growing problem.” Gaster said in a smooth confident voice.

 

    “Speak now, or forever wished you hadn’t.” Asgore growled. He wasn’t in the greatest of moods. This skeleton was cocky now, he could sense it. But there was reason for that confidence.

 

    “Energy your majesty… Since our entrapment here, it has been difficult to gather enough energy to fuel the needs of our ever growing population. Oil, and coal can only last for so long, and the books we find left behind by the humans only come down so much. I declare we harness power from lava down below.” Gaster explained with quick etiquette and poise. Asgore allowed the creation of the core to be done. That drive that Gaster had to do this work, the confidence, and the their past… That was when Asgore started to offer to Gaster to come in for tea time.

 

    “Whatever happened back then…” Asgore mused not realizing how much time went by. Did he truly go through the past while doing the rest of his day? Hardly a blink had gone by

 

    “Bear in mind scum… What might I do next time?” Asgore murmured to himself as he stood to go up to his room, the bodies of the prisoners left hanging in the dungeon, teetering on the edge of death. He was greeted with the sight of his scientist, dressed up in a lavender frilly dress that held his family crest with the golden blond wig adoring his head. Gaster looked to be shivering, eyes downcast, causing the hair to cover his face slightly. From what he could tell, Gaster was pulling of an entire ecto-body to fill this dress up, the maroonish-purple flesh glowing faintly behind the cloth.

 

    Asgore closed the door behind him, “Show me.” he ordered.  Trembling, Gaster reached down and lifted the hem of the dress, showing off the white silk garter panties with the mark of the Royal Family on them. Asgore smiles, and Gaster takes a chance to look up at him. The humiliation is clear even though he’s trying to look brave.

 

    “Good.” was all he said before as he snatched Gaster from off his feet, and groped his ass. The skeleton below him tried to hold back a shriek at how roughly he was being handled.

 

    “We’re going to try something new today.” Asgore murmured, pulling the panty strap tight, watching with as it slipped into the crack between his pet's plump cheeks.  Gaster shuddered, not wanting to think about what the king has planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! I HURT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER! But I leave you thirsty for more. Hopefully... Comments help of course! I thought it would be a good break from all the sex, but I leave you looking forward to the next chapter. For it will have sex! And some kinks so watch out! I will put warnings before hand. See you guys later!


	4. Cider, Millie, and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains some scenery that might be disturbing to others, and bits of insanity. And Gaster meets a possible ally though all this, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank Ravvi and KaySins for being the best Beta readers ever. Thank you for being patient with me, and getting spammed with chapter edits. I couldn't have done this without you guys so thank you! I thank KaySins for looking over my grammar stuff, and Ravvi for suggesting ideas for plot points, and hearing me unload and bounce ideas off of her. This is fucking 19 pages. Please enjoy~

    Gaster dug his fingers into Asgore’s furry chest, legs squeezing together every time the king pulled at his panties. He could feel the front tightening up, pushing against his fully formed pelvis. The king then stopped playing with the strap and just squeezed his ass instead, spreading the cheeks ever so slightly to slip his fingers over Gaster's hole.

 

_     ‘No… No, he can’t be serious. I’m tired of this!’ _

 

    Gaster panted, panic setting in. Asgore was planning on exploring his ass this time around?! He couldn’t let that happen! His butt was already a sensitive spot for him, and if Asgore figured that out...

 

“You’re squeezing me so tightly pet… Is there something you want to say?” Asgore chuckled, kneading the ecto-booty in his giant, firm hands. The ex-scientist gasped, face becoming flushed as he tried to ignore the way butterfly sensations were spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body. His legs were turning into jelly, and his pussy… His pussy was already starting to leak in anticipation, preparing itself for the abuse he knew was coming.

 

_     ‘Why is this happening? He hasn’t even touched that part of me yet…’ _ he thought, then yelped when one of Asgore's large digits began pushing insistently into his hole, causing it to twitch. He pulled back, then teasingly circled the tight crevice before trying to push in again.

“My… My king! Surely there’s something else you wish to do with me? Not… Not this…” Gaster panted, voice breaking as Asgore’s sausage finger dipped into him again and stretched the edges of the tight hole. His voice was embarrassingly high pitched as he struggled to keep his composure.

 

    “Hmm… There is something that I wish to do.” Asgore mused, letting his hands go still. He heard Gaster give a small sigh of relief as the invasive probing stopped, and was suddenly reminded of the way he'd held Toriel after he'd found out that they were going to have a child. He looked down at his slave, trying to convince himself that he was better off without her. He refused to admit that maybe…

 

    He really missed her.

 

    Asgore hardened his expression, shoving the thought away as quickly as he could. He had a better monster to take his frustrations out on.

 

    Asgore lifted Gaster with ease, carried him to the bed, and tossed him onto the mattress. Gaster landed with a small bounce, turning hesitantly to look up at the king. Asgore leaned over him and wrapped a powerful hand around his head, making Gaster freeze in place.  The ex-scientist relaxed a little when the king's giant furry fingers curled in the locks of the wig to stroke his skull, and he turned to look up at Asgore with confusion and fear.  He didn't know what the king wanted from him, and this strangely gentle gesture scared him.

 

    “Today we’re going to do an experiment. Just like the good ol’ days, pet.” Asgore said casually, walking to the dresser. He opened it with utmost care, rummaged through for a moment, then pulled out a large bottle full of sparkly liquid. Gaster’s eye lights widened when he recognized the liquid as human cider.  He felt curiosity seeping up through his fear as he watched Asgore tilt the bottle into the light.  Gaster had always wanted to try human food and drink. There was a rumor that human consumables, being physical instead of magical, went right through a monsters' entire body, which was a fascinating thought. Humans made all sorts of interesting drinks, but the glass bottles they were kept in broke so easily that very few ever made it to the Underground intact. When they did, they were usually snapped up by the rich, or by or strange collectors who wanted to ‘feel’ human. Gaster badly wanted to try some to see what it was like.

 

    “Have you ever tried this before Gaster?” Asgore asked, making the scientist start. Asgore, his king, and kidnapper, had just used his name. Just like before…Gaster felt his chest tighten and stomach flip at the memory. It felt so good to be called his name rather than ‘pet’.

 

    “No your majesty, I have not.” Gaster wasn’t sure what Asgore was up to. This felt like a trap, it most likely was, but the skeleton was distracted by the sparkling light golden liquid, swishing it around. It was full. Unopened. And Gaster wanted it. He was so entranced that he didn’t realized that he licked his teeth.

 

    “Well lucky for you it’s unopened. Would you like a glass?” Asgore offers, and Gaster nods his head.

 

    “I would… Enjoy that your majesty. But what is the experiment in this?”

 

    “Will you be able to consume it is the experiment.”

 

    “Ah… Well… Only one way to find out. Testing is part of the scientific method.” Gaster replied with a shrug. He was nervous at how this would turn out. He was curious enough to want a taste, but still suspicious of the king's motives in offering him such a rare treat. He watched Asgore carefully as the king popped the bottle open with one hand. A small hiss filled the air as foam filled the neck of the bottle, which Gaster watched with avid interest. He shifted into a sitting position on the bed as Asgore poured two glasses, curiosity fighting against suspicion. All Asgore wanted was to see is if he could consume the liquid? That was it? Nothing else attached? This felt…too easy.  Was the drink drugged? The bottle had been unopened, but it was still possible that Asgore could have slipped something in and had the bottle resealed.

 

    “Do you not want it?” Asgore asked.  Gaster flinched, looking up to realize that the king was offering him a glass. Was he making a face? He couldn’t tell.

 

    “You better shape up that look, pet.”

 

    “A-ah! Yes! Thank you.” Gaster stuttered before he taking the glass from Asgore’s hand. He looked tentatively at the carbonated liquid, then tipped the glass upward until he felt the bubbles gently tickling his teeth. He lowered the glass, then licked his incisors to test the taste. It didn't seem drugged.  At least, it was nothing like the potion in his lab.

 

_     ‘That potion… I hope to never see it again!’ _ Gaster thought, staring miserably at his cup. It was the reason why he was in this mess!

 

    Gaster looked up to see Asgore watching him intently. After a small silence, the king gave him an ironic smile, then took a sip from his own glass.

 

_     ‘It must be safe if he’s drinking,’ _ the scientist deduced, steeling himself as he took a sip of his own. The sparkling cider tickled his mouth, magical taste buds tingling as he recognized the taste of sugar and apples.  Apples...something he hadn’t had since monsters had been trapped underground. Savoring the memory, Gaster swallowed, pushing the bubbly liquid down his throat and into his magically made stomach. As it settled, he felt an unusual weight pressing outward against a part of him he normally never felt or thought about. He placed a hand over his stomach, bemused by the feeling.

 

    It felt…oddly enough, it felt like when Asgore came in him, only instead of it being hot, it was cold. Despite the similarity, he liked the feeling. Gaster finished his glass quickly, licking his teeth as he savored the taste of apples and the memory of sunshine. He was astonished, then cautiously happy when Asgore filled his glass again. He drank again, moaning quietly as the cool cider flowed into his stomach.

 

    Asgore filled his glass again the second it was empty. “Drink some more.” Asgore commanded while Gaster looks at him with confusion.

 

    “Ah… Alright?”

 

    So he drank.

 

    And then again.

 

    And again. He wasn’t sure what number of glass he was on now, but his stomach was almost painfully full. He was pretty sure this was what being a water jug felt like.

 

    “You truly enjoyed that. What an interesting pet you are. Looks like you can take quite a few glasses. Strange… I thought it would flow right out of you, but it looks like your stomach can contain it all.” Gaster gulped, then squirmed as Asgore placed a hand on his ecto-stomach and pushed gently. Oh, that was uncomfortable! Gaster felt a bit sick, and a lot like laying down. Maybe he'd drunk too much? Not that he'd had much choice.  Asgore would surely have punished him for declining such a rare offer.  Gaster looked up queasily, and noticed that the king was staring at him intently.  It took the scientist a moment to realize what he was waiting for.

 

    “Th-thank you your majesty,” Gaster said before Asgore lifted him off the bed and set him in his lap. They stayed there for a moment, Asgore gently petting Gaster's overfull stomach with an expression on his face like a concerned lover. It was… Weird beyond all belief. Why was Asgore changing himself up now!? First the laundry and now this? Gaster did not understand the laundry at first until everything had gotten cold, so there had to be something to this. He just didn’t know what.

 

    “Walk with me. You are not allowed to speak, run, or get your clothing dirty. Disobey, and you may expect severe punishment,” was all Asgore said as he walked across the room, and opened the door. He waited for Gaster to join him. The skeleton gaped at him, still feeling queasy from all the cider, and barely able to believe that the king was offering something he was sure he wouldn’t be allowed again. To go outside.

 

    Gaster slid off the bed quickly and walked to the king's side. Asgore removed the chains from his hands, but left his collar on.  He was… This wasn’t a trick, was it? As Gaster opened his mouth, and the king raised an eyebrow.  Gaster immediately closed it, looking down at the ground.  _ ‘Right… No talking. But this is perfect! He’s trusting me! This is just a sign of trust. Keep it up Wingdings. Last a little longer and you’ll be out of here in no time. Don’t lose it now.’ _

 

    Gatser mentally readied himself. He needed to be strong, determined, and keep his mind sharp. Though his strapless frilly dress didn’t have many hiding places, he could sneak in a few things, or better yet, find the best route to escape for the future.

 

    The skeleton walked a steady pace behind his king, trying to ignore the staff that stared at him. He knew that he looked ridiculous. He knew that they would whisper about him, and he felt his face burning with shame as he resolutely moved forward, scanning the hallways. As Asgore led him around, he began to feel something…strange.  A pressure building in his pelvis. He tried to ignore it, but it only got worse as time passed.

 

    Asgore paused to speak to a servant about something, and a cat servant made accidental eye contact with Gaster.  She darted her eyes away immediately, staring fixedly at the ground as the king continued speaking with her master.  Gaster frowned, studying her face. Did he know her? She seemed to recognize him… And she seemed familiar, however where was it from? Thinking about this helped distract him from the ever growing pressure.

 

    “Wait here,” Asgore says as they arrived at the royal garden. Gaster shifts uncomfortably as he begins to feel the stares. So this was Asgore plan. To show him off and to humiliate him. His king stands there, talking to the head guard of the castle and Gaster couldn’t help but concentrate on the ever growing pressure. He felt bloated, and carefully shifted around his stance, trying to distract himself.  _ ‘What is this?! Why… I feel so strange.’ _ He thinks as he rubs his thighs together.

 

    “We’re deciding to up security to ensure no more rebels sneak in.” Gaster tries to listen in on the conversation at hand. Something about rebels. Now Gaster knew that they were out there, but since his apparent change in scenery the rebels upped the antics. Asgore was facing some troubles, and he can expect that stress in the bedroom later. Gaster shuddered, and placed a hand over his mouth. The fear and sickness inside of him, almost made him puke. His situation was too precarious. He knows his fate if Asgore wins. However...

 

    If the rebels win, and find him… Who knows what could happen. However he could use them, find a way to get himself out if the king is worried about security. The King leads the captain further into the garden, obviously going to talk about this situation more in depth in the privacy of the hedges. Gaster never was fond of plants, but Asgore enjoyed nature. It was one of the few things he talked about that wasn’t war when Gaster… When he was still considered his own monster, and not some toy. The skeleton briefly began to hold himself, the pressure building up inside of him. It hurt. He felt like he was going to burst!

 

    “Ahem…”

 

    Gaster ignores the small voice at first, his mind thinking about a possible escape route before hearing it again. “Ahem!” whispers the small voice before turning around to see… The cat servant girl again. He gives her a quick look over, before raising an eyebrow. She was besides him, but was doing some laundry it seems. She was folding, not looking at him. Trying to look natural. Gaster looks away, he got the message.

 

    “Are you… Doctor Gaster?”

 

    She knew who he was? Gaster felt shame built up into him, but did his best to mask it. He looked around subtly to make sure Asgore wasn’t near before looking back at the young cat monster. “Who wishes to know?” Gaster was not keen into jumping in and saying, that yes, this was him. Yes, he was a ‘slave’ now. He didn’t… Want to admit defeat. He felt defeated, but he wasn’t willing to become Asgore’s replacement for his wife. No… He will bide his time, and escape. So what if this cat knew him. She didn’t show herself to be an ally yet.

 

    “I do… My name is Milly. My father works for you? Or rather worked for you. Doctor Tuftear?” At the meek mention of the name, Gaster made the connection. Tuftear helped with engineering. Why was his daughter asking about Tuftear? That cat disappeared a couple weeks ago… Or at least in Gaster’s mind a couple of weeks ago. He assumed he was dusted. In this world… That was what was to be expected.

 

    “And?”

 

    “If you want help… Help my father.” Milly says quietly as she folds on. Interesting offer...

 

    “Help how?” Gaster asked, trying to keep his answers short and to the point. This whole conversation stank of a trap.

 

    “I’ll find you later,” Milly whispered as she walks away, adjusting the basket as she went. Gaster looks back for a moment, before glancing towards the garden. Asgore was still yet to be seen.

  
  


    “Hey babe, I’d like to take a bite out of that if you know what I mean.” Gaster didn’t turn around, he didn’t need to. He stayed put, ignoring that comment.

 

    “Those bones look good enough to eat. I’d like to take you to my backyard and bury myself into that mess. I’d suck, and lick you all day baby, all you gotta do is… Throw me a bone.” Dear God this was painful! This dog guard was REALLY trying his best to make Gaster uncomfortable enough to say something. Gaster kept his line of view away from the dog guard, and attempted to walk away though it was difficult due to the pressure building. However the guard had other plans as he grabs Gaster’s upper arm, making the scientist growl, and yanking his body away as best he could.

 

    “C’mere, let us get a good look at ya,” the dog guard pulls back just as hard until Gaster is pressed against the furry, smelly body, an arm wrapped around his waist, while holding his arm up in the air. Gaster grunted, as he felt a single hand press his stomach in. He felt something leak a little bit, but after that single second of fluid leaving his body he tensed up again.

 

    “What’s wrong little morsel? You look uncomfortable.” One of the guards snicker as he gets a little bit closer to Gaster’s face. He sniffs the skeletons face, eyes scanning his facial expression. Gaster was disgusted at these creatures. He never liked dogs. Fuckers always got too close or licked in places they weren’t welcomed. Skeletons and Dogs just don’t mix, and there had been years of tension since the first time the species met, and it wasn’t going to leave any time soon. Especially the years where the dogs would kidnap skeletons in the past and gnaw on their bones until nothing was left.

 

    “Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” This dog which looked to be what… A German Shepard? Was getting too close to Gaster’s face. Actually these dogs were sending more warning signs to his brain. Asgore wasn’t back yet.

 

    Gaster refused to say anything to these guys, so instead he opted to kick the German Shepherd guard dog right in the chest. The force caught him by surprise, falling back with a clank on the ground, and so did the minor leaking Gaster felt once he lifted his leg. He struggles out of the guard’s grip, and falls to the ground, wanting to move, but the bloatedness was too much.

 

    “Oh shit… I think he’s gonna piss himself.” Gaster heard one of the guards say which made Gaster tense up more. What did they mean by that? What did they mean by piss? Gaster had never heard that word ‘piss’ ever used in that context.

 

     He feels a foot on his back, that suddenly presses down, forcing his ecto-stomach to be squeezed on the tiled floor. He shrieks, “STOP!” as the pressure increases, and begins to squirt. The guards pause, surprised to hear a male voice out of this femininely dressed skeleton, but none the less are entertained with the thought of this skeleton wetting themselves in front of them.

 

    “You gotta let that go morsel... Is this your first time pissing? Well don’t worry, we can help you… It’s such a relieving experience that I hear humans rather enjoy after drinking that cider shit,” the dog chuckles as he presses down more, Gaster squirming against the pressure. He didn’t want whatever this was out of him! It hurt but he didn’t want it out! Where was Asgore!?

 

    Suddenly the pressure was off of his back, and Gaster could see the giant boots of none other than the monster he wanted to see the most. Asgore was back, and due to the silence of the dogs, spoke volumes that their king was pissed.

 

    “He… He tried to escape. We stopped him my King.” said one of the dogs, trying to escape indeed. There was another pause, Gaster was still shaking, trying to prevent himself from leaking all over the place.

 

    “Go back to your stations then. You will be awarded with your diligence in making sure this one didn’t escape.” Said the king and Gaster felt appalled, and struggled to look up at the king. Giving him a look that said, ‘I didn’t do shit!’, but Asgore only looked forward until all the dogs left. Then Gaster felt himself lifted, and held close in the King’s grasp, body pressing against the armored body. The glance the King gave him, struck cold fear into his gut.

 

    “What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked, voice so low that it made Gaster’s skull vibrate. He felt himself get pressed harder against Asgore, and then… It happened. The fear mixed with how close he was already to release snapped.

 

    “I… I….HNNNNNNN!” Gaster tried his best to hold back a scream, pressure from his pelvis lessening as he began to piss himself. He felt hot liquid trail down his femurs, and fall to the ground until there was nothing but a puddle underneath his feet. He got his dress wet, and the King’s armor. Gaster felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, as his entire body relaxed against Asgore. He didn’t even realize how his sockets began to spill streams of tears of relief.

 

    Now one would expect Asgore to be furious, but in actuality he was very pleased with himself, for this was a trap to break his pet a bit more. The guards did their job, his pet was relaxed in his arms with a dumb looking face, and Gaster humiliated himself in front of his castle staff. Different eyes were looking onto the spectacle, burning into the skeleton’s bones, amazed at how shameless Gaster seemed. Asgore lifted the dress, showing Gaster’s panty covered butt to his staff, and squeezed it. The skeleton in his arms squealed, wiggling in his grasp, mouth drooling from his high. Very faintly could Gaster hear the whispers as Asgore groped his ass, thick fingers pressing through the thin cloth, and massaging his little asshole. “You ruined your dress, my armor, tried to escape, and disobeyed my order... Apologize to your Master.” The king let the dress fall back into place, smoothing it out on the skeleton.

 

    Gaster panted heavily, legs weak from his ordeal. The relief of pressure was so massive, that he thought he was floating for a moment. He slowly began to realize the predicament he was in. His body was pressed against this uncomfortable armor, and his legs were burning. The liquid that came out of him, though the pressure no longer there, burned, and felt itchy when in contact with his bones, and the dress… It was stuck to him. That wasn’t the only thing that burned… It was the eyes… The eyes he felt on him, the whispers, the fondling on his ass cheeks. His face felt like it was on fire. His hands clutched onto the giant monster, and struggled to try and get out. He wanted out now. He couldn’t take it anymore!

 

    As much as Asgore wanted to humiliate his little pet further he didn’t want the eyes of these low-lives gazing at what was his anymore. He picks Gaster up, and walks away, glaring at the servants that kept their gaze for too long. They all instantly looked away, fear visible on some of their faces, others were blushing. He brings his prize back to his room, and drops Gaster right on the floor. The skeleton yelps, landing hard onto the floor, wig messed up due to impact. He looks back up at Asgore, eyes glaring for a moment before adjusting. “I… I did not try to escape. My king I stayed in place, I didn’t disobey,” Gaster says, trying to make whatever Asgore had planned for him less than what it could be. It was a long shot, but Gaster had to say his piece. He didn’t want to be punished for something he didn’t do!

 

    Gaster felt Asgore’s foot make contact to his face with a satisfying crack. Gaster holds his face in his hands, pain indescribable. He looks back up at Asgore, shaking in anger and fear. “This is more than just trying to escape. You broke a rule… You could not speak. And you pissed on me.” Gaster’s jaw dropped in shock. Was… Asgore serious? HE WAS BEING ATTACKED! The mess was understandable, but this was… Gaster was in such shock and anger he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

 

    “I was being assaulted by your DOG guards. You know as well as I do the tension between skeletons and dog monsters! They would have assaulted me! This was inevitable, this was… This was… This was on purpose,” Gaster trails off his mind going into overdrive. The drinks… The rules… Being left alone, and the guards, what he said about the cider, to the humiliation… This was a set up. The only thing that probably was not planned was Millie, but then after this… PFFT! He was set up to fail, Asgore… Asgore wanted a reason to punish him. And now he just yelled at his ‘King’. The giant goat monster smirks internally when he see’s the fear that crosses Gaster’s face.

 

    The skeleton tries to scramble out of the way as the king grabs his skull and smashes it against groin. The smell of urine assaulted his nose, and the bulge pressing against his eye sockets. He tries to pull away, but when he feels Asgore tighten his hold on his skull he stops. He could hear a slight crack, and ties to restrain himself from screaming from the hot pain. “You smell that…”

 

    Gaster groans, his phalanges clutching onto the thighs of the huge monster king.

 

    “That’s what you did.”

 

    Gaster chokes on the smell as Asgore forces his head to rub on the bulging erection in the soaked pants.

 

    “All you had to do was just apologize. Now you need a full punishment.” Gaster tries to look up but his head is trapped by the massive hand holding him there along the clothed cock in front of him.

 

    “I already had your pussy… But I wonder… How would your mouth be?” Gaster didn’t respond. His mind was racing on what he could say.

 

    “Perhaps that’s not exciting enough… What about your eye socket?” Gaster tensed up at the thought of that huge cock making it’s way into his skull via socket. He tries to pull away harder this time.

 

    “No!” the scientist shouts, and begins to beat Asgore’s thigh in hope of the goat letting him go.

 

    “No? You don’t GET to say ‘no’ to me.” Asgore increases the pressure on Gaster’s skull, pressing him harder against his crotch. “Choose. Your mouth or socket.”

 

    “My mouth! DEAR GOD JUST USE MY MOUTH!” Gaster shouts, feeling his skull creaking. He doesn’t want another crack in his head.

 

    “Then get on with it Tori! MOVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!” Asgore shouts, not even realizing what he just shouted until it was too late. Gaster heard it though, and with shaking hands takes the hem of Asgore’s pants and tries to pull them down. The awkwardness following after Asgore’s shout of his ex-wife’s name was indescribable. His face is slapped by the oozing dick that rested in Asgore pants, and Gaster takes a look at the large organ before glancing back up at the menacing glare of the boss monster.

 

    Gaster scoots a bit away in order to get a better view in what to do, grunting and growling when the dick slapped his face he feels two huge hands hold his head in place. “Out of time.” is all he hears before feeling Asgore’s dick go into his left eye socket. Gaster chokes on a scream, grasping onto Asgore’s legs, gurgles coming out of his mouth. “No… No…” he says, his mind is surging, and he feels more violated than he ever felt since the beginning.

 

    Asgore isn’t sure what he’s feeling exactly, but it’s interesting. It wasn’t soft like the ecto-flesh he used many times, and yet something was there. It felt electric against his dick, and when he looked down he could see reddish, purple magic sparking out of Gaster’s skull. Literally speaking, nothing should be inside the skull, no brain, since as a skeleton Gaster had no organs to speak of.

 

    Perhaps this was his slave's magic reserves… Was this what magic felt like? Had he hit a magical membrane of some sort? Gaster looked to be in complete and total pain, his cries strangled, and fingers digging into Asgore’s pants.

 

    “Please… Please… Please...” it seemed like that was the only word Gaster knew at this point. Asgore wasn't too interested in continuing himself.  The base of his cock was being unpleasantly squeezed by the ring of bone that formed his slave's eye socket. He brought Gaster’s skull back, hissing at the feeling of the socket’s ridges rubbing against his shaft. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea, but… He needed to make a point.  He NEEDED to make Gaster break, and beg and then… Then he was reminded of Toriel. Why… Why did he always have to think of her when he did this with Gaster? WHY?

 

    Snarling, Asgore thrust into Gaster’s socket again, sinking into the pain of the bone scraping against him with each motion as he set into a jerky rhythm.  _ ‘Tori… Tori… Tori...Now you are mine.  You will ALWAYS be mine....‘ _ Gaster screamed, sobbing as his cries turned into whimpers, then silent tears.

 

    He’ll never get the sound out of his memory, the wet slaps echoing in his head along with the ‘ _ THUNKS _ ’ when the back of his skull was hit, the hot pain pulsing, and the memories racing through his mind… It was like those tales of when close to death, you saw your life flash before your eyes. Indistinct whispers filled his head, and they were getting louder, and louder until finally he felt it. A hot gush of thick liquid, coating and muddling his insides. He felt the hot liquid spill out of other socket and shuddered at the foreign, unnatural sensation. It landed on his tongue and began to leak out of his mouth. His mind was completely blank, when Asgore finally pulled out of him with a sickening pop, his gasp of relief entirely automatic. Gaster fell to the floor onto his back, bones shaking, eyes leaking, mouth agape. Cum, tears, and sparks of magic spilled from his jaw, and sockets, trickling down his face in broken zig-zags as his uneven, wheezing breath shook his entire body.

 

    Asgore’s cock was still erect. Though that little adventure had been amusing he preferred his slave's gelatinous ecto-flesh more, and with such a severe reaction from Gaster, this little activity would best be reserved as a punishment for later. Smiling to himself, Asgore made his way over to the shaking form of Gaster, and picked him up easily with one hand.

 

    “No… Stop... Asgore… Please, I'll be good, I'll be good...“ Gaster whimpers as he feels a hand on his neck, and due to his state of distress he made another mistake. He said Asgore’s name. With a sneer the boss monster takes Gaster to the bed, and drops him there. The skeleton rattled as he sank into the mattress, in too much pain to even move his head. He hears a shuffling, and tries to lift himself up to see what Asgore could be doing, but he’s too weak, too dizzy.

 

    He feels giant, strong hands begin to undo his dress, which was now sticking to his legs. He had almost forgotten the itching feeling. The dress felt looser on him now, and the panties were now being taken off. Compared to earlier, this gentle touch was a relief. Gaster shuddered with every feather-light brush. After dealing with so much pain, these soft, yet strong hands felt amazing. If only they weren’t attached to some asshole who was using him as a sex sleeve, living out some fantasy of his ex-wife because he was a lonely, and power-hungry monster.  _ ‘Oh wait… That is my life right now.’ _ Gaster thinks before he feels the mattress dip under Asgore's weight.

 

    He felt the dress slowly get pulled off of him, and now he lays bare to the sadistic monster before him. Gaster swallows, but then gags at the feeling of semen trailing down his throat.

 

    Asgore looked down at the bare form of Gaster, bringing a huge, hand down on the skeleton’s spine. Slowly he begins to trace the different bone structures, earning a few gasps and shudders, his fur mostly tickling the skeleton before pausing at the magical flesh. Then he cupped Gaster’s ecto-ass and began to massage the plump flesh. Gaster gasped and arched his back when he felt one finger force it’s way though.

 

    “AH!” he yelped, clutching the sheets.

 

    Asgore frowned at the difficulty of pushing his finger into the small, twitching hole. It was too dry, and though Asgore did not mind causing pain to his concubine, he knew from experience that going in without properly preparing could cause HIM pain. Asgore removed his finger, curling it up a bit just to hear one more strained, and pained cry from the skeleton beneath him.

Gaster shoved his face into the sheets and hunched his shoulders, taking deep breaths. He was begging for this to not happen. Feeling just the thick finger curl into him a second time made him squeal, and he tried to kick Asgore off, but the Boss Monster caught the foot and lifted it up in the air.  He placed it over his shoulder, forcing Gaster's legs into a quivering split.  Whimpering from the burning pain in his hip joints, Gaster squirmed, managing to shift himself sideways as the king settled his giant mass right in between his legs. Gaster’s lower half was on it’s side now, the position was so uncomfortable that he forced himself to turn the rest of the way, and opens his sockets. Now he could see… A mirror.

 

    He was stripped naked but for the collar, and his ecto-pussy was on full display. It was wet, and glistening with different juices. This was more or less his first time seeing it. It remained semi-closed, opening up slightly when he see’s a furry hand reach over and stoke the wine colored mound. Two fingers started from the top, and moved downward before pushing in. Gaster watched, detached as the version of himself in the mirror made a small gasp, visibly clenching on the fingers as the slowly pumped into him, scissored him open, coated the digits in a thick purplish slime.

 

    This couldn’t be him.

 

    This wasn’t him.

 

    Gaster clenched his jaw together until his mandibles hurt. He ground his teeth, but as he looked onto the image before him he saw dusted purple cheeks, struggling eyes, and saw soft pants. A little moan escapes through his clenched teeth as the fingers leave his pussy and head right over to his other opening. He feels the slick fingers enter into his twitching hole, coating it with his own juices, and slowly pumping them in and out. One at first, and then two, twisting, curling and scissoring, all to ensure that Gaster was stretched out enough for his king to use. Gaster didn’t want to admit, but once he started getting used to the feeling he closed his eyes, and began to tense around the fingers when they got in deep enough, unconsciously making little moans. He thought to himself that whoever was making those noises it had to be someone else. Not him. This whore… Was a stranger. Whoever this was invaded his body, and was making him feel this.

 

     Asgore grinned as he continued to play with the skeleton's tender hole. He felt how Gaster started to relax around his fingers, allowing him to be stretched out further than before. He removes his fingers and hears a little whimper escape his concubine's mouth. Asgore’s eyes drank in the image of Gaster holding himself, hands clasped together, near his mouth, trying to stifle the noises. His skull has a very light blush on it that reminds him of wine, streaked red where sticky cum leaking out from under his closed sockets.

 

    Gaster had such an interesting magic… It always seemed to shift through purple and red, or somewhere in between. It was…pretty.  Sweet. And this new meek, submissive look, was... Somewhat pure? It was strange to see this monster who did horrid experiments on others look so… Vulnerable.

He loved it. The skeleton almost looked soft.  _ ‘Tori…’ _ he thought to himself as he brought his hand down to play with his pet’s pussy once again. Gaster gasped softly and brought his hands down to try and push Asgore away. The boss monster grasped one of the hands, and pressed it against the sensitive mound. “Touch yourself.” He didn’t get a response at first until he reached over, letting the leg in the air fall to his shoulder, and grasped a rib. Gaster opens his eyes up quickly at the initial touch, then screamed when Asgore began to apply pressure.

 

“STOP!” he felt the rib cracking, threatening to snap. The skeleton began his struggle anew, trying to pry the massive, furry hand away. He tried kicking, clawing, then froze immediately when he felt the  _ SNAP _ . He never screamed so loud before in his life. Marrow leaked all over the covers, and Asgore drops the piece of rib on the bed, in front of Gaster. He thumbed over Gaster's now bare pelvic bones, angry and disappointed.  The pain must have caused his concubine to dissipate his ecto-flesh.  He had been hoping that the threat of pain would make the skeleton comply, not dispel his magic. Very well, something to remember for the future.  Don’t cause too much pain, or the prize will disappear.

 

“Stop crying! Do as I say. Now. Bring it back.” Gaster wasn’t sure if that was tears leaking from his eyes. It felt thicker, more like semen, or a mixture of the two. Shuddering, Gaster forced himself to breathe… He was Doctor Gaster, the royal scientist. He did not cry.

 

    With choked up breaths Gaster curled into himself, trying to cover his face. He couldn't bring that magic back, not with the pain of his broken rib and the dull, aching distress making his chest feel tight.

 

Asgore stared at him for a long moment before leaning over once again to stroke Gaster’s face. “Shhh… It’s alright…” he whispered, taking Gaster into his arms, spine to his chest. The skeleton shuddered in his arms, exhausted, but wary of this new position. He was now in Asgore’s lap, femurs spread wide, skull resting on the giant, soft body behind him.

 

“If you just listen to me, Tori then you wouldn’t get hurt.” Asgore says, planting a small kiss in the back of Gaster’s skull. The scientist froze, unsure of what to make of that comment. He was so tired… So tired that being called Tori felt… Oddly right. He blamed it on the previous events making his mind fuzzy and unreliable. He glanced back at the mirror, then turned away with revulsion and humiliation. He looked like a whore.

 

    They stayed there for a bit, Asgore stroking Gaster with his soft hands, putting soothing pressure in all the right places.

 

“Try again for me pet… Touch yourself, obey me… And I won’t hurt you again.” Asgore whispers, his fur tickling the back of Gaster’s skull. The skeleton gulped as he felt the hand grab another rib on the opposite side, and slowly brought his hands over to his pelvis. He tried to ignore the pain as he gingerly touched his iliac crest, giving it a couple of strokes. He felt small sparks of magic respond to the sensation, but it’s not enough, and Asgore was maintaining that terrible, threatening pressure on his rib.

 

     Gaster let his hand slip further down to start playing with his ischium, hooking his fingers through the holes and tugging them back. It took a while, but this gives a more positive response, and the magic slowly begins to form again. This time a bit more red then purple.  Gaster didn't look at it, mentally distancing himself from his actions as he brought another hand to play with his pubic arch.  It was easier to pretend this was happening to someone else, easier than living through it.  Grasping the thought tightly, Gaster wrapped two fingers around his pubic symphysis and rubbed it roughly. He yelped, arching his spine into Asgore's chest as he began to play with himself in earnest, letting his touches grow rougher. He was touching everything now, letting the pleasure overwhelm the pain until it faded to a dull throb.

 

Gaster did not realize that he'd spread his legs further apart, and when his ecto-body finally formed he began to trace the outer lips of his pussy. Distantly, he looked down at himself, watching the reddish juices drip from between the slightly parted lips to stain his fingers.

 

    “Keep going.” Asgore whispered as he shifted position, aligning himself with Gaster's ass. Before Gaster could process what was happening, he felt Asgore push.

 

“Touch yourself pet. It will make it easier. Relax… You’re still wet.”

 

    Gaster tensed as the thick shaft pressed further into him, then frantically began  touching every part of himself with the exception of his broken rib.  He forced himself to relax as Asgore began to push further, and further inside. He wanted this over with.  He wanted Asgore to stop talking to him like… Like some lover when it was painfully clear that they were anything BUT that. 

 

    Gaster gritted his teeth, breathing rapidly. It hurt, he wanted it to stop, but he had no strength. He didn’t want to do this, didn't want to  _ participate _ in this, but... 

 

_     ‘Just endure… Just endure… It’s a bad dream. It doesn’t feel good, you don't like this.  _ Gaster thought desperately as he felt himself stretched impossibly wide around Asgore's massive shaft. _ You’re not enjoying the way he’s touching you, caressing you. He’s disgusting. This is humiliating.  Stop being disgusting Tori. He doesn’t love you.’ _ Gaster's thought process ground to a halt, whimpering as his ass stretched even further.

 

    “Asgo… My king… My king… I… I… Can’t...” Gaster stuttered as he stroked his clitoris with shaking fingers and Asgore's cock fully sheathed itself inside him. Asgore hadn’t told him to stop playing with himself. He didn’t want to find out what would happen if he stopped, if he disobeyed. His fingers were getting slicker the more he roughly pressed into himself. He feels the massive organ twitch inside him, and tensed with a pained groan. It hurts, it hurts, it doesn't feel good, he doesn't like this...

 

“Look at yourself… So full that you can’t even speak properly.” Asgore chuckled as he pulled back slightly, then thrust forward. The skeleton yelped at the action, whimpering as Asgore began slowly pumping into him, bouncing his concubine on his lap.

 

“Move.” Asgore commanded, and Gaster began to move his hips down to meet the thrusts of the boss monster when Asgore placed a hand warningly around his ribs again. It was difficult at first, but slowly become easier as the length began to slide into him more easily.  With every downward thrust, Gaster paused, feeling Asgore wiggle and push against his sensitive walls while the the skeleton clenched around him. Hearing Asgore groan every time he clamped down filled his belly with a sense of… Something he wasn’t sure exactly what.

 

“What lovely moans you make pet.” Asgore laid down and lets Gaster bring himself up and down. He loved watching his thick cock being swallowed up by such a small hole, stretching out all the way just for him. He took Gaster’s hips, making the skeleton squeak before bringing him roughly down on his dick.

 

“AH!” Gaster screeched as he feels Asgore lifting his hips, and bringing them down again. It was so rough, he didn't like this  _ he liked this, pleasing his king made him so wet, so hot  _ he wasn't enjoying this, this was humiliating.

 

    Gaster moaned as he felt something coil up in his core.  _ ‘Am… Am I going to cum? Was I… Moaning?’  _ the skeleton was in a zone of thoughtlessness, staring distantly in the mirror while the king's shaft stretched out the tight pocket of magic in his pelvis, again, and again, and again. He wondered what the monster on the mirror was feeling, watching with vague disgust as they played with themselves, face streaked with tears and cum, gasping with pleasure while they rutted on the shaft inside them like a slut.

 

_     ‘What a whore. They’re enjoying everything. Look at that! The pig is even drooling! How disgusting.’ _

 

    The monster in the mirror enjoyed every moment, gyrating their hips before thrusting downward, impaling themself willingly and desperately. Every thrust earned a small squeal, deepening to wails of pleasure as Asgore sat up, seized their hips, and threw them into a punishingly quick pace. The monster clenched, juices spilling out of their pussy to soak their femurs, Asgore's legs, and the sheets below.

 

“Tori!” Asgore groaned, and the name once again filled Gaster with a strange feeling. Like he had been called ‘Tori’ all his life. That being here, impaled by his king’s dick was only fitting. For some reason, this thought filled his soul with dread, as though he were missing something important.  The feeling was quickly drowned when he felt a rush of cum fill his stomach, and watched his reflection in the mirror as his magic swelled to contain the torrent of liquid. Spurt after spurt, until the monster in the mirror came with a tight moan and warm, thick liquid settled in their belly.

 

    Gaster fell forward, eyes closing for a moment. He thought his torture was finally finished, so when Asgore just resettled into a new position Gaster wanted to cry.

 

“We’re not finished yet. This is still a punishment.” is all Asgore said before continuing his assault on Gaster’s ass. When Asgore finally finished with him, the skeleton was senseless on the bed, ass gaping as semen trickled between his legs and stained the sheets below. Gaster felt bloated, wanted to puke his guts out. He felt the thick cum slowly leave his now tender backside, and tickling as it ran down his thighs. He was on his belly, and unable to move. Asgore groped one of Gaster’s cheeks, watching the cum drizzle out and invoking a weak yelp before leaving to get himself cleaned up.

 

    While in the bath Asgore allowed himself to think.

  
_     'I keep thinking about Tori… No matter how hard I try, I’m always thinking of her when I fuck my pet…’ _ Asgore leaned back into the tub. “Damn it all…” he muttered, and placed a hand over his face. He really did miss her. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. It didn’t help that Gaster reminded him so much of her. From the sass to the smarts, to that infuriating need to disobey… The look in their eyes when they fought back against him. However unlike Toriel Gaster was getting more of a look he wanted now… meek, sweet, pure. Speaking of Gaster… He had to get the skeleton cleaned up as well, and though the scene of cum leaking out of every orifice was a lovely look on his pet, he didn’t want him to get sick. Very well, that little cat servant seemed to have been hanging around a lot recently.  He'd send her in to do it.


	5. It's All In The Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to play War. I think you know how that goes right? It's time to check on all the pieces.

    Gaster licked his teeth, tracing slowly over every molar, canine and incisor. His legs… Oh his legs were too tired to move, and burning with Asgore's touches. All he wanted was a bath, but there was a part of him that marveled in this bittersweet afterglow. A part of him that couldn’t wait for the next time he felt such _nothingness_ because even though the king hurt him… At the very end he felt so numb that it was blissful, and all the pain and humiliation had gone away. _‘I don’t… Want to feel it anymore. I just want this… Oblivion.’_ above him, all he could see was darkness.  It was growing, and desperately tempting. He peered into it, and smiled softly.

 

    There was the end. The finish line. But… It was fading, and his bones were beginning to itch and prickle as the feeling slowly, grudgingly returned. He didn’t want that. Gaster laid in the King's massive bed, breathing heavily. Slowly he dipped a hand between his legs and dragged his fingers upward, coating them in semen. He studied the thick, white liquid, admiring the way his red juices gave it a pinkish tint.

 

    ‘ _I’m wasting my King’s milk.’_ he thought before sticking his cum coated fingers in his mouth, and sucking on them.  Hearts appeared in his eyes, the edges soft and indistinct with pleasure ‘ _It smells and tastes so good- NO!’_ the hearts dissipated and he spat out the cocktail of semen and pussy juice. Horrified, Gaster balled his hands up into the soiled bedspread, hiding them from himself. He couldn’t believe that the slut wanted to eat such a disgusting concoction. ‘ _It’s so good~_ she moaned in his ear.

 _‘Honestly Tori, you need a better hobby._ ’ Gaster snapped, then lay back, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Hands were touching him, big hands. He was choking, and there was nothing he could do about it. Every struggle, and movement that he tried to do felt sluggish and slow. Not even the dream had clear pictures just… Shapes. Everything was shapes of a life he didn’t even know. Perhaps…. Walking around the castle grounds, trying to get away? Yes... He was in the garden, the mud getting deeper, and deeper until finally he landed on his knees and found himself slipping. No matter what he held onto the mud was too slick, too deep to even get a good grip._

_Then he’s falling, and landed in a puddle of… Milk? It was thick like pudding, and all he could really do was sit there until he saw… Himself. Leaning over and licking the ground where the white substance lay, eating like it gave him life. He moaned, scooping thick goop into his hands and consuming it like a starving animal. Stuffing it wherever he could. The other him glances his way, sucking on his fingers. And they share eye contact for a long time._

     _“Wh… Who…” he begins before feels those thick hands on him once more, bending him backwards into the goop below that slowly turned to blackness. A chilling fear begins to set in, and spread._

_“You’re going to die here.” it said to him, licking it’s maw deeply as a figure of Asgore looms overhead._

 

    Gaster was still unconscious when Asgore ordered the cat servant to attend to him. “Make sure he’s cleaned.” he emphasized. Milly bowed to her king and prepared some fresh towels as the monarch left. She entered the room, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. Gaster was covered… And the smell of sex was thick enough to make her eyes water.

 

    Asgore… had really gone to town on the scientist. She would be surprised if the skeleton could even move. Gently she pulls him the from the bed, earning a small moan from the pile of soiled bones. “M… More?” he asked blearily, wine colored magic coming to life and forming a pussy, lips already slick and swollen with need. Milly flinched, blushing deeply.  Milly had heard that the king was conditioning him, but she'd found it hard to believe.  But now it was impossible to ignore.  The scientist was literally becoming what Asgore wanted him to become, and if this kept up...Milly wasn't sure he would even remember his own name by the time Asgore had finished with him.

 

    No, she couldn't let that happen.  For her father's sake, she had to help the scientist hold onto his identity. He needed hope. He needed to be reminded that he was more than a sex toy.

 

    “Please… Don’t… Touch me… Anymore… But… I need...” Gaster mewled.  Milly didn't even recognize his voice.

 

    “Sh… Shhh…” she soothed, and carried him to the tub, ears pinned back as he struggled fitfully in her arms. She stepped inside the tub, sat him carefully on the bench built into the side, then left to start the water.  He whined when she left, eyesockets flickering as though he were having a nightmare.  Watching him carefully, Milly started the water. It filled the tub slowly, lapping first at the scientist's toes, then his knees, then his pelvis. He hissed at the contact, shakily pushing himself up, spreading his legs, and rocking gently against the bench with eyes at half-mast. He looked so sick… So out of it. After a moment, he brought a hand down to scoop the warm water over his wine-colored pussy, humming needily at the feeling. Milly pulled his hand away, running a washcloth over his shoulder as she began to remove Asgore's stench from his body.

 

    “Gaster… It’s Milly.” She whispers him.

 

    “Milly?”

 

    “Yes. The maid.”

 

    “Oh… Milly… Where… I… Why can’t I move?”

 

    “You mustn’t stain yourself Doc. I’ll help you out.” Milly takes out a towel and lends a hand to the skeleton, but he smacks it away. Milly takes her paw away, holding it in shock. Gaster looks on, anger in his face, with a flash of desperation to hang onto something. Of what Milly wasn’t exactly sure.

 

    “No! I can… I can do it myself!” he groans as he tries to move his body forward. He could feel himself creaking in every joint. He was going to die if Asgore had sex with him like that again. It was a struggle, But Gaster managed to stand, magic fully dissipated from his pelvis.  He tried to step out of the porcelain tub, then slipped and fell right into Milly's lap.  She caught him with a yelp, looking down at him with concern.

 

    “Doctor! Please let me help you. It’s my job.” the cat girl begs him, arms clasped so carefully around his torso.

 

    “Help…" Gaster laughed bitterly and weakly pushed her away.  "And what possible help could a little feline like yourself possibly give me? A shoulder to cry on? A gossiping mouth? An empty promise?” Gaster felt a welling up of emotions surge through his chest, like a huge weight. The look she was giving him was so full of pity, so...dishonorable. He must have looked so pathetic, she had literally seen him at his worst.  At his most vulnerable. _‘No… No… Don’t look at me… Don’t…’_

 

“Get out…. Let me dress myself. I want to do it myself! GET OUT!” Milly ran from the bathroom, letting Gaster lean onto the counter.  He ground his teeth, pushed himself upright, then looked straight into the steamed up mirror.  With a shaky, clawed hand, he slowly wiped the steam off the reflective surface, wondering vaguely which monster would greet him this time. With one swipe he saw himself only… He looked so fragile. Unhealthy. His bones were losing their luster, he looked exhausted beyond his years. He looked away, down to the counter. He needed the clothes… He felt so cold. He reached over to grab a towel, and pressed his face into the fluffy texture.

 

    “Why so glum?” Gaster immediately looks up to look at his reflection again. It was… Not him.

 

    “You…” he slowly says, it was the same monster as before. The one who enjoyed everything.

 

    “You should have told her to stay.”

 

    Gaster felt confusion, why would it ask that?

 

    It laughs at him, “Our rib is broken! You dumbass. How are we going to walk? We need it tended to.” Oh that’s right… It’s broken. “Wait… We?” Gaster looks back to the monster in the mirror in growing horror.

 

    “Yes ‘we’. It’s our body, we should ask for help from Milly. It IS her job to help the queen.”

 

    “Pfft… You’re no queen.”

 

    “Aren’t we?” Gaster didn’t respond to that, the way it was smiling at him.

 

    “There is… No… We. It’s only me.” Gaster growls back, but the other skeleton monster just gives him a big smile, as sweet as it could be. He hated it. He didn’t smile. At least… He didn’t smile anymore.

 

    “... I see you won’t call her. It’s okay, I can help with that. Unlike you I’m not held back by pride.” and like a flip of the switch a voice came out of his jaws that was not his own.

 

    “Milly? Apologies, but I DO require assistance.” he says in a stern yet light voice. There is a pause and the cat creature slowly opens the door, and peeks inside, but not too much. She was trying to give him some modesty. Whatever that was. “I’m right here Doctor. Do you need help with getting dressed, or…. Walking out?”

 

    “Both.” he says matter a factly, and to Gaster’s surprise Milly, the black and white cat monster comes in and assists to the best of her ability. Helping him walk out, putting on the clothes. He felt utter humiliation, being so weak from this damn collar and abuse that he needed assistance. _‘Everything is getting taken away… What is truly mine anymore?’_ he thinks as Milly works with him. He felt so… Distant, watching her work, his body moving on it’s own… Like a different person was using it for itself. ‘ _She’s rather good at her job. Didn’t make a face or a sneer comment once. The patience is… Unbelievable_.’ he thinks, admiring the feline for a moment. Maybe… Maybe he could trust her.

 

    Milly escorts Gaster to the bed, “Alright… I need your foot.” she explains, and with an uncomfortable silence and directions from the cat monster Gaster was finally dressed. When they were finished Milly stands straight. “If that is all… Then uh...” she asks, her question leading off. Gaster straightens up, “Then I believe that a discussion is in order, yes?” the skeleton crosses his legs, and waits for Milly to confirm. The cat looks around the room, unsure if anyone was watching.

 

    “You know I have been awfully bored just… Sitting here. I do like games.” he says casually, tapping his skeletal fingers on his lap. If anyone was listening… It was best to mask this conversation as best as they could. Milly lifts her eyebrows, wondering what Gaster was trying to refer, eyes clouded in confusion before sparking with realization. Finally.

 

    “I am not opposed to some board games. I’d like it if you’d come when Asgore isn’t around and… Just give me company.” Gaster couldn’t believe it, just following the advice of this other monster inside of him… He had never been a smooth talker before. This one has got the confidence of Durian the Dazzler. _‘Wow… I haven’t thought about that wizard in years.’_ he thinks. Mind trailing back to his village when that traveling band of miscreants came in. Seeing that performance… Was probably the happiest he had been in his life.

 

    “Board games? I will gladly if the king allows it. Anything you like in particular?”

 

    “Anything at this point.” Asgore would be no problem, Gaster is sure that he has enough leeway to ask for something this trivial. Some games to occupy his time. Gaster gets up from the bed and traverses to the drawers, opening them up. He was slow, but determined… His eyes scann the contents before settling a pack of playing cards. “Now… Let’s play. ” he smiles, and he takes out the cards, and shuffles them with ease. He hasn’t played in… Forever.

 

    Milly was surprised when Gaster has asked for her help in the end, and now wanted to play a game with her. It was like… A new monster in mannerisms and all. He had an air of confidence unlike any she had seen prior. This is a monster who was finding his ground again, this must be what he’s usually like. Confident, careful, and slightly playful? She was mesmerized at how he shuffled the cards, and sat at the tea time table, “Come on now. I’m sure the king will be back shortly and I’d rather enjoy myself for a few moments before I’m rendered into a doll once again.”

 

    “Oh! Yes! Uh…” Milly quietly walks over to the table and accepts a hand of cards from the monster who used to be Gaster, Chief Royal Scientist.

 

    “Do you know how to play War?” he asks with a smirk, shuffling the cards with deft swiftness, before splitting the deck.

 

    “I think so? The objective is to just get all the cards right?”

 

    “Good. And when there are cards of equal value that causes a war.”

 

    “And then… Both players place the next card of their pile face down, depending on the variant, and then another card face-up.” Milly continues as she takes a seat. Taking a card at the top of her deck before placing it face up on the table. It was a three of diamonds.

 

    ”Then the owner of the higher face-up card wins the war and adds all four, or six cards on the table to the bottom of their deck.” Gaster continued placing his top card face up as well. A five of clubs. “And if the face-up cards are again equal then the battle repeats with another set of face-down/up cards. This repeats until one player's face-up card is higher than their opponent's...”

 

    He pauses for a moment to stare at his handmaid.. “ You see Milly, at this moment everything seems very based on luck. Whatever number comes next, you can’t predict it. Right? And if you run out of cards, you lose the game.” Milly nods a bit before Gaster cuts her off,

 

    “Wrong.” he says curtly. “Everything is based on probability and is simple math. Poker, Blackjack, Patience… As long as you keep in mind the four different sets of cards, Diamonds, Hearts, Clubs, or Spears, you can count how many are left. Fifty-Two cards, thirteen ranks, and four suits. Add along color to give it some flare, and what do you have? A pack of cards with variant possibilities… And the best tools we got against this.” He holds up a King of Clubs.

 

    “I’m… Guessing we’re not actually playing War?”

 

    “Very good, we’re going to get along just fine..” Gaster says a glint in his eyes. “We’re playing my version of War”

 

_‘Asgore… You are going to pay.’_

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

    Meanwhile back in a lab in HOTLAND, Alphys scratches her scaly head, double checking her calculations on the strength elixir with irritable impatience. Now that she was in charge,she had to deal with her ‘dead’ predecessor’s stupid responsibilities, including his nephews! It wasn’t enough that she had meetings and project approval reviews, oh no.  She also had to check up on the brats several times A DAY, keep an eye on the via video camera, and even endure the nickname ‘Aunty Alphys. This stress was almost too much. She just wanted to shut everyone out! What was she thinking!? Gaster was more qualified for this! She just wanted to work on robots and watch anime!  Not run the entire science department.

 

    “Doctor Alphys?” a voice comes from behind the door of her new office, she jumps up, knocking over some papers, and the vial she was examining.  It fell to the floor and shattered, spreading the liquid all over the floor.

 

    “Ughhhhh,” Alphys growled, dumping some paper towels on the mess. That particular vial was was the last thing Gaster had been working on, and she wanted to find out what it was.  Well, so much for that.  Ugh, The smell of this thing was… Heavy. “YES?!”

 

    “Uh… The Skeleton brothers, uh… Brother. The Tall one… Is back.” the timid voice explained, right before Papyrus burst through the door.

 

    “Ms Alphys!?” he yells.  Alphys winces, resisting the urge to cover her ears.  Papyrus is ALWAYS yelling, like a robot with a broken volume button. Worse, he was constantly into other people’s business, trying to act like a tough guy, but...well…

    Alphys grudgingly had to admit that there was something _different_ about her predecessor’s nephew. He was so… Non threatening aside from the clothes he wore. Not like Doctor Gaster. Still, that just meant he was weak! He was a liability in their kill or be killed world. Meddling, and kind... Plus, he constantly bothered Undyne: Captain of the Royal Guard. He once stood outside of her house ALL NIGHT after she told him to leave having the gaul to request to join the guard. Alphys had watched the whole thing. And recorded Undyne sleeping... Sort of?… She got no sleep watching the video feed, so maybe that didn’t really count, but more to the point! And then Undyne, impressed somehow promised to train him! She could not understand why Undyne thought that was a great idea! Alphys could stand Papyrus! He was so arrogant, like his uncle, had a short fuse, and was blatantly narcissistic. Sans was okay...she supposed, but he had his own problems. At least he left things alone! Papyrus, on the other hand, immediately went up to her desk and put one of his big, leather gloved hands on it, like he owned the place.

 

    “Y-ues Papyrus?” she wheezed, unsure of why this skeleton came back, or why he was so upset.

 

    “You lied to me! To us!”

 

    “H-huh?” Alphys tugs on her red and black striped shirt. Was it getting hot in here?

 

    “Our Uncle isn’t dead! This has been a conspiracy!”

 

    “Wh-what do you mean Papyrus? H-H-He is, I gave you everything that he had cause we.. Uh.. Um... c-couldn’t get the d-d-d-d-dust. Lava does that!~ You… You know?” she mentions, sweating like crazy. Oh god, how had he found out?  Asgore was going to be so pissed!

 

    “Then why did I hear from one of the guards that a skeleton was seen in the castle?”

 

    Oh thank god, it wasn’t HER fault.. “A-ah… Well Papyrus… How do you know if this skeleton is your uncle?” she hedges, giving her assistant a glare as he meekly closed the door and disappeared.

 

    “WELL… I JUST KNOW THERE HAS BEEN A SKELETON SEEN! AND… I ONLY KNOW THREE SKELETONS! SANS, ME… AND UNCLE!” Oh… A stroke of genius this one.

 

    “W-well there could be other skeletons you haven’t met yet.” Alphys explains calmly as she picks up the papers with a small wheeze before getting out her inhaler. Whew, she had panicked there for a moment. Now if she could just get back to work...…

 

    Papyrus stands there, energy seemingly lost. “O-OH… Uh… THIS I DID NOT FORESEE! APOLOGIES AUNTY ALPHYS!” Papyrus salutes in apology, hand slamming into his forehead so hard he winces.. Alphys flinches and gives him a watery smile to hide the fact that she’s seething. She almost had a heart attack for nothing. He...huh, he really just wanted to believe that his uncle was alive. Strange.  Hope like that just doesn’t exist anymore. It was very… Interesting.

 

    Papyrus bends down, and helps Alphys pick up the papers. He pauses at one of them, and rubs his nose.

 

    “Aunty Alphys?”

 

    “Uh… Yes?”

 

    “Why do you have pictures of Undyne?” Alphys felt like her world crashed at that moment. Did she print those out and not realize that she put them on her desk!? She thought  she had the body for her ghost body experiment in here! Alphys couldn’t breath.

 

    “Alphys? Does she know about this? Wha… Why do you have these?” The world was going slow for the lizard. She raises the a lump of paper towels sodden with the potion,  unaware as the bundle began to heat rapidly in her hand.

 

    “I’m going to have to tell her. This… This isn’t okay.” Papyrus fretted, turning over page after page of decidedly stalker-ish photos.

 

    “N-no!  I-It’s fine, I can explain!”  Alphys blustered, pushing the mess of potion and broken glass into a trash bin.  She had just gotten Undyne to come and visit her more often. She even made a special ice cream for her, and put in a few modifications to make Undyne stronger. So if a human ever did come… She couldn’t be defeated so easily. And that strength potion, of course, was supposed to be...was the trashcan smoking?! Alphys pales, sweat pouring down her back like sin. “Oh shit.”

 

    “Alphys!?” was all she heard before she and Papyrus found themselves smashed into the wall, Papyrus gaining a crack over his eye, and Alphys gaining some glass in her face. Smoke filled the air, an uncomfortable musk filling both of their senses. Alphys is the first to come to, her face hurt, and was bleeding all over the face. She slowly takes some glass, digging into her face a bit, creating some scars in the process. She was thankful she was alive… But...

 

    Undyne couldn’t know…Couldn’t know that she had hours of tape, watching her in and out of the house, when she trained… When she hung out. Alphys just… She didn’t want that brute out of her life...

 

    She looked down and to her left with a groan.  Papyrus was slumped down, and as she looked at his body, she began to smell this… Scent… Wafting from him that reminded her those orange cake mixes that were sometimes found at the dump. Aside from the lovely smell coming from him, she really messed out now! She’s not only hurt, but the strength potion was a flop! And someone else got hurt! On the bright side he wasn’t dead! Hands shaking, she pulls out her inhaler and gives herself two puffs. Maybe… Maybe she could… USE HIM…

     ...had Papyrus always looked this… Cute?

 

    Papyrus awakens on a bed about five minutes later to a light slapping on his cheek bones. His eye hurt! It was cracked, and a bright light was shining in his face. What was he doing here? He… Couldn’t remember very well. His bones felt itchy, like he wanted to rub on every surface and there was a… Certain smell in the room. Like spicy type of smell. “P-Papyrus… Glad to see you awake. Thank you for volunteering.”

 

    Papyrus squints, looking at the figure next to him. It was Alphys and… Her face looked terrible! Like she got into a big fight! She was scarred all over, but the smell… Seemed to be coming from her. She was shifting in her chair a lot, like4 something was making her itch as well. “AUNTIE ALPHYS! YOUR FACE LOOKS TERRIBLE! WHAT HAPPENED!?”

 

    Alphys covered her ears with gloved claws. She shakes her head. “SHUT UP!” she screeches, unable to take his loudness anymore.

 

    Papyrus for once close his mouth. “Shut up… I hate hearing you YELL at ME! You realize that my life is difficult already!? I have to take care of your uncles things, CAUSE YOU KNOW… ASGORE. MY GOOD KING ASGORE ASSIGNED ME TO IT! I’m just an intern! We already lost three monsters! It’s just… Me and one other guy! I got to do what? Pet projects, approvals, meetings... YOU EVEN! And… I don’t even understand that. He hardly ever left home. I doubt he took care of you guys! Why… WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!?”

 

    Papyrus had no words for her, he was just shocked. She seemed very upset due to the  tears in her eyes. Those cuts looked fresh. Whatever happened, must have happened recently. “Sticking your nose in-”

 

    “I must correct you on that.”

 

    “... What?”

 

    “As a skeleton I do not have a nose to stick anything in.”

 

    Alphys stared incredulously at him, then took out a notepad with a low grumble.“You had an accident, and I’m going to ask some questions to see how bad you were hurt, ok?  First question…” Alphys starts, rubbing her legs together. She had no idea why she was so aroused all of a sudden. The pulsing between her legs were so strong, she just wanted to stop everything and find a nice, quiet room and...no She couldn’t. Not yet anyway. “How are you?”

 

    “I’m uh… Okay.. My eye hurts.”

 

    “Makes sense, it did crack from the blast.”

 

    “What happened Alphys?”

 

    “Well… I seemed to have messed up when making my elixir for strength enhancement.”

 

    “WOWIE ALPHYS! That sounds amazing!”

 

    “Hehehe… Yeah I know.”

 

    “But… Are you okay?”

 

    “I’ll… Be fine… Second question… Do you remember what happened?” At this Papyrus shook his head, thinking about it hurt.

 

    “I see…” Alphys could jump for joy. He didn’t remember!

 

    “Alphys?”

 

    “Yes?”

 

    “I feel… Like my bones are burning.”

 

    Alphys rubs her temples. Great so the elixir was causing pain for this sexy creature? Well he’s not the only one burning. Her groin could use some serious pressure right now. Instead, she takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. “Okay, next- Why are you so close to me?” she asks as Papyrus pushed himself upright and came uncomfortably close to her.. “P-Papyrus?” H-holy...he is quite literally in her face. He pokes her cheek, traces over her bandages before he shushing her and licking a single stripe up the side of her face with a burnt-orange tongue. Starting from her muzzle and ending to her temple.

 

    “ACK!” She jumps back, but Papyrus holds her to the chair. “WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?” she asks, Papyrus watching her closely.

 

    “... I really want to lick you.” he simply says, “Like a Nice Cream, only better!” he says, Alphys eyes widened at the comparison as Papyrus leans in and begins lapping at her neck. It sent sparks of pleasure down her spine. “L-Let me go Papyrus… I don’t think were...”

 

    “My bones are itchy.” This couldn’t be happening, but it felt so GOOD!

 

    “Let go of me Papyrus.” She knows this smell now. Gaster smelled similar to it. Before he went into retirement. This exploded on him too… She remembers the kaboom.

 

    “I just want to be close to you.” She just couldn’t believe it… Her mentor’s last creation… WAS A SEX DRUG! AN UNINTENTIONAL ONE AT THAT!

 

    “Papyrus you don’t want to do this.. I don’t think we should… Actually please suck on my neckl a little-NO We shouldn’t!”

 

    “Like this?” Papyrus asks as she begins to suck on her neck. OH THAT WAS THE RIGHT SPOT!

 

    “This! You… You don’t even know what you're doing!” Alphys shrieks as Papyrus sits on the bed.  She needed to call Sans! She takes out her phone, dialing Sans number, Papyrus takes her hand though as she hit call. She stares at him, there were hearts in his eyes. “Please… I may not know why or how… Please teach me.” He looked some desperate. Magic was beginning to form around his pelvis, she could see the glow. She takes her hand back and hears the ringing.

 

    “Hello this is Sans Serif the Skeleton, here to please and possibly sneeze.”

 

    “Uh Sans, we need to talk...” she says as she watches Papyrus rub himself.

 

    “Oh hey! What’s up?”

 

    “Sans! Help me out here. Papyrus is-” she begins to say as Papyrus dips his hand down in his pants, and grunts. She feels her mouth go dry. Oh she just wanted to… Wanted to lick those fucking bones.

 

    “PRAAAAAAANK!”

 

    “Wh-what!?”

 

    “This is a prank answering machine! Leave the message at the beep!”

 

* **beep** *

 

    “SANS! PAPYRUS IS-” she yells before hanging up. Fuck this… She tried to be a good monster, but… Looking at Papyrus feel himself up with no shame whatsoever was wearing on her. And then Alphys freezes… This is like… ONE OF HER ANIMES! Though she is terrified, but now thinking about it… This was almost like the tenth episode of Princess Darkness: Path of Corruption when the main villian Cocxatrox the Conquerer and Queen Dominatrixa, Domni for short, acquires Princess Innocenia for the first to show her that even the power of friendship could be NO MATCH FOR THEIR ALLURE! Using the power of corruption they turn Princess Innocenia into Princess Darkhart. But… Would it be wrong to play out such a fantasy? Alphys squirms a bit, raising her shirt up to reveal two fat breasts, a plump belly. She caressing her big belly before working up to grope her breasts trapped in a polka dot bra. She feels her chest become warm, thinking about Innocenia getting a first time experiences with tentacle monster, but it’s not enough.

 

    “Auntie?”

 

    “Don’t call me Auntie! jUST…. ALPHYS… You want to learn? Maybe… We can help each other. Take off your pants… And I’ll take off my stuff. And I think if we just… Touch each other, we’ll see how this goes.” Alphys was nervous but eager. She quickly takes off her pants, and shirt, sighing in relief when her hot body was in the cool lab air. Papyrus wasted no time taking off his leather pants, revealing his glowing pelvis. He begins to take off more, just in his undershirt, before Alphys gets on the bed. _‘Okay… Now what?’_ She has never seen a skeleton naked before… Well.. Not one naked for the point of sex!

 

    “Okay Papyrus… You don’t like and I don’t like you-”

 

    “WHAT!? YOU DON’T LIKE ME? BUT I LIKE YOU AND YOUR BIG BODY!”

 

    “You… You do?”

 

    “YES!” Well this changes things.

 

    “Okay Papyrus… What I want is just you… Touching me.” Papyrus bring his hands forward and touches her shoulders. “Okay close enough… Now touch my boobs.” Papyrus bring his hands down and tightly squeezes her breasts. “OW!”

 

    Papyrus let’s go. “I’m sorry!”

 

    “No, no! Uh… Here let me touch you…” Alphys bring herself closer, but wasn’t sure what to touch… “Uh… Maybe here?” she touches his ribs, Papyrus makes a small “Nyeeeeeh…” as she begins to rub them slowly. This was a good thing? PROBABLY! She wonders about the magic forming down below, and places a tentative claw down there. Papyrus gasps, holding onto Alphys. “You okay!?”

 

    “Y-Yes… Keep… Keep going… Feels good…” She grabs the pubis, curling her claws around it and gives a light tug. The skeleton before her hugs her close, and rubs against her. “It… Gently… Please…” Alphys feeling the magic tingling around her yellow digits and palm. She lets go, and strokes one finger across the pubis symphysis. She was wondering how it would be like with Undyne. How her pussy would feel against her claws. What shape would it be? Would her outer labia cover her inner, so she would have to spread it out? Would some be poking through? She wished she could practice on a vagina, but Papyrus was a boy, he couldn’t-

 

    Alphys gasps as an orange pussy forms before her fingers. It’s shape was that it’s outer labia completely hid the inner one. Alphys pulls back, and thinks… Papyrus already showed that he had a tongue. “Papyrus… Do you think…”

 

    “Egads! I appear to have a mound of some kind!”

 

    “... Are you serious?” Alphys face palms, but she can work with this.

 

    “This is… A cunt. Say it Papyrus. This is what it is.”

 

    “This… Is a cunt. But why do I have one?”

 

    “I don’t know! It’s not bad having one! I have one! Honestly I was expecting a dick. You are a guy right?” Alphys knew a lot of things, but she knew next to nothing about skeleton anatomy. She knew they were largely magical based, and were undead and some of the history. Never once did she ask, how can I have sex with one?

 

    “A dick?”

 

    “You know… A Long… Thing. Like a tentacle?” Alphys explains as Papyrus thinks about it. He touches his cunt, and rubs it slowly, experimentally before finally… A long wiggling tentacle appears. Alphys could have fainted if she wasn’t intrigued. THIS IS TURNING INTO HER ANIME! “You made a tentacle!?”

 

    “You said a LONG THING LIKE A TENTACLE!”

 

    “You can make those!?”

 

    “I CAN MAKE ANYTHING OUT OF MAGIC!”

 

    “THEN FUCK ME YOU DUMBASS! Ravage me with your tentacles like I’m princess Innocencia~!” Alphys rips off her panties and shows her moist pussy to the skeleton before her.

 

    “OKAY! HOW”

 

    “I’LL PUT ON THE TAPE!” Alphys screams as she makes her way to the television and takes out her tapes. She choses her episode and presses play. “Watch and learn.” Alphys explains, “And while doing that, I want you to lay back while I practice.”

 

    “Lay back?”

 

    “On the bad, legs spread out! And don’t talk. The plot is important.” Alphys says as Papyrus lays back, head propped by pillows. He lets Alphys nestle between his legs as she experiments with the tentacles, taking a fistful and stroking it. “Think you can make me a cunt again? OR! KEEP BOTH!?” she asks as she gives the head a lick. Gone is the anxious Alphys, now all she wants to fuck the shit out of this stupid skeleton. She licks and sucks as the show continues, Papyrus asking for a break every so often as Alphys buried her face in his dripping mess of a pussy. She fingered herself and even asked Papyrus to stick his fingers inside just to see how it would feel to have his digits scrape her sensitive walls. This stupid elixir… This stupid skeleton… Could be the answer to her funding prayers!

 

    Alphys soon found herself on top of Papyrus, lizard like tongue flicking at his clitoris with Papyrus spreading her out, pressing his fingers inside her walls, marveling at how she was dripping all over him. He leans in and takes a long lick. Alphys shrieks, “Oh My Angel- Keep… Keep doing… Doing that.” Papyrus smiles and awkwardly begins to suckle on Alphys folds, tongue going deep. Alphys returns the favor, making loud suckling before finally, both scream, cumming on each other’s faces.

 

    “Wow… I… Is that sex?” Papyrus asks, licking his face. Alphys pants, her tongue and lips felt raw from all the practice she got in eating out Papyrus.

 

    “I think… I Need more…” Alphys moans as Papyrus slaps Alphys booty, no doubt getting that idea from, the episodes. “Oh Thank the Angel, I wanted to hear that.” he growls, going in to eat out Alphys again.

 

    “Papyrus stop… Let’s try something new…” Alphys says with a low moan as the orange tongue plays with her clit again. It pauses for a moment.

 

    “Think you can make me those tentacles again?” she asks shyly, and of course Papyrus happily obliges. They didn’t realize the miss calls from Sans, not a thought or a care of what was happening on the outside.

 

                 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    Sans calls once again, getting more and more anxious. Alphys called him, so why wasn’t she picking up? Was it a misdial? And where was Papyrus? He went to visit her, but hasn’t returned. At first he didn’t really care. Papyrus went off all the time, and the monster could take care of himself though his gullibility would be the death of him.

 

    First hour, he wasn’t worried, and he took a nap. Papy must have gone out to train with Undyne. He didn’t want Papyus to at first, but Undyne was teaching him some good lessons about image, and battle. Maybe she saw a bit of herself in the young boss, Paps fortitude was unmatched. And since training with that psycho, he has been getting better at not getting tricked, and to seem intimidating, that natural charisma being put to good use. Outside of their lair Papyrus adopted this persona, of being the biggest, baddest thing there is. In the presence of just him or ‘Aunty Alphys’, a nickname Paps gave her that Sans knew she hated, he would resort back into the Papy he knew and love. One that was hopeful, one that was trusting, sweet, and believed in justice. Maybe that’s why Undyne took him in. Maybe she was hopeful for a change too and believed he could do it, or maybe she wanted to mold him into more. Sans knew what he wanted. He wanted to protect whatever good was left. He didn’t mind being the blade behind his lil’ bro’s hand.  

 

    Hour two had now passed, and Sans was getting nervous to say the least. Papyrus usually came back at this time to do his new hobby which was to make dinner. He wanted to make lasagna today. It was his thing! Sans would know… Unless something happened to his darling little brother? Sans had to sell some catdogs at this time anyway, maybe he’ll catch Paps patrolling. “Where are you boss?” he asks himself, black coat in hand as he braves the cold winds of Snowdin.

 

     Hour three, and Sans was agitated. He did not see Papyrus anywhere, and he received a call from Alphys, but no message. What if something happened? What if that call was to say that he lost another family member? When Gaster was lost to the core, he felt hollow. A realization that he needed to step up now. A realization that Papyrus was truly the last family member left. Even though Gaster was the weird uncle of the family, he was at least interesting! He filled a role Sans never thought about. Yeah, he was an asshole, but wow was he a suave, and yet awkward one. It was a… Love and hate relationship. He was the only family he and his brother had left, and though it was difficult at times, Gaster tried to be some sort of guardian. He once gave his brother a rock to show appreciation because he misinterpreted what Papyrus was asking for… Which was an actual pet. The rock ran away. Possibly because they took it from granite.

 

    Sans squeezes his sockets shut for a moment, remembering another conversation with his past guardian.

 

_“Your mother and father fell for it. I fell for it, and one day you might fall for it. Break the cycle Sans. Do science, or a hobby. I doubt your brother will be doing much breeding himself.”_

_“Uncle please… Tell me we’re not having this conversation.”_ _Sans falters his hold on the toolbox for Gaster, letting a few tools fall with a clang. “Shit!” Sans leans down quickly, setting the box aside to pick them up as Gaste gives him the look. The one that says ‘Get you shit together boy’._

_Gaster sighed deeply as he watched Sans clean up the mess, and leaned onto the broken stove. “I’m going to honest here Sans, your brother has the social skills of a parrot. He repeats everything he hears and is very much into himself. He’s queer, but a good boy.”_

_“OH FOR THE ANGELS- WHY!?” Sans drops the wrench he was holding._

     _“For the love of earth, watch what you’re doing boy!” Gaste snapped, flinching his leg away to avoid the falling tool. “Anyway… Nothing wrong with being queer! It’s normal not wishing to engage in sex whatsoever, just strange.”_

     _Sans paused for a moment, putting the last tool in place. He sighed, and placed a hand over his face, “... I think you’re using that word wrong.” Sans looked back to Gaster tiredly._

     _“You know I don’t conform to others, queer will always mean ‘strange’ to me thank you.” Gaster concluded as he tinkered away on the stove they found at the dump. Gaster loved these things. He takes a tool from the box, and bangs on the blacktop of the stove. He opened up the bottom and marvels at the structure inside._

     _“I hate you sometimes.” Sans complains as Gaste takes out a few things, to look at them closer._

_“Join the club, but... There is a reason I bring this up. You’re maturing Sans, and sooner or later you’ll enter into a heat, and your body is going to do things, terrible things if it’s not under control.” Gaster said it with such concern as he took out some sort of tank, Sans was not even sure if he head that undertone correctly._

_“What do you mean?” Sans watched Gaster examine this tank, shaking it a bit._

     _“I mean, that unlike most monsters, we are gifted with the ability to impose pregnancy on others.”_

     _“... Uncle I think that’s what most pregnancies do. One carriers the baby, the other gives it. It’s not a bad thing.”_

     _“I mean by forceful means! I know it’s had to believe, but us skeletons reproduce are rather ruthless… We insert soulings, like eggs, into readily available wombs, sucking out the magic of the creature until it’s a husk of it’s former self because our soulings require a lot of magic. If the magic isn’t compatible...” Gaster trailed off, going into detailed stories. And it’s happening again. Sans stares at his uncle, horrified. He knew this was important, but he didn’t want to know this. Not now._

     _“THAT’S HORRIBLE! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!?” Now when he wanted  ask his friend out on a date, to get serious. Now he had to worry about this!?_

     _“Because Sans, I want to tell you your options. Our children don’t have to be parasitic and ensure death to others. We have multiple ways to reproduce.” Sans breaths lighter now. At least he had options._

     _“You can be a carrier for example.” Wait what? Gaster trails off, screwing a couple of things into the stove, and testing it. A clicking was sounded, before Gaster turns the switch off, scratching his skull. Sans wanted to bash his own head in. The one time he wanted his uncle  expand on something._

     _“Okay… Why?”_

     _“Sans magic flows through us like a river current, the less we have the more likely we fall apart, we can support all forms of life. Like how we can create tongues, we can create ogans. That includes a womb, a dick, maybe a hand where a dick could be! Possibilities are endless! In fact I would argue that being a carrier is better fit for a skeleton if they’re not mates with another high magic monster.”_

     _“Would you carry a baby?”_

_“Hell no Sans! I don’t need a parasite in me! I’m not the omega or the woman in a relationship, I don’t have the hips for it! I’d be the Alpha!” Gaster shouted, offended before putting the stove back together. ‘I don’t have the hips for it?’ that was always such an odd phrase for Sans, that sometimes he’d look at the older skeletons hips, and try to make comparisons to his own. Maybe cause Gaster was older and taller, Sans noticed that his uncles was a bit wider than his own. It made Sans feel tight. The silence between the two broke as Gaster speaks up again,_

_“I also have a theory that you could possibly make a child out of pre-existing bones, growing them like vegetables. But I haven’t had the chance to test this.” Gaster says excitedly as Sans shifts uncomfortably, fixated on Gaster’s bones. Was what he feeling normal?_

_“GOOD TALK, good talk! Now tell me… Did you find the rock?”_

_“Nah I don’t think we had a solid relationship with it.”_

 

    Sans shakes his head. Gaster was never good at being tactful. At least not with him. His uncle successfully scared him shitless about himself, that and he wasn’t paying that much attention. He arrives in front of the lab and knocks. “Alphys?” he calls, before dialing again. FINALLY! She picks up.

 

     “S-Sans…. Hiiiiii…” Alphys sounds loopy on the other line, distant, and yet somehow there.

 

    “Heeeeeeeeeeey…Auntie Alphys glad to see that you picked up, where is my brother?” Sans asks eye twitching, “You got some creepy camera's set up and stuff. You think you can use that to help me find him? He’s late for dinner.”

 

    “Oooooh… He’s inside. Come in, and uh… Just come down to the lab. We’re just doing… Science.” Alphys sounded so out of it.

 

    Sans opens the door, and lets it close behind me. “You called earlier? Or was that a butt dial?” She didn’t sound nervous, just high.

 

    “Hmm… Yeah… I needed to come… We need help.” she says, Sans presses the elevator button, and steps inside the opening doors. “That's what SHE said... Yeah okay, no worries, I’m coming to help. What happened?”

 

    “Oh… Just come down and see.” he didn’t like this. When the doors opened, Alphys couldn’t be seen, nor Papyrus. He walked down the dark halls, before finally coming across a small light. He pushes open the door, and takes a step forward, hearing a light squish. He looks down and see’s… Orange magic… It’s… Everywhere. And the musk! He shakes his head, the smell assaulting his nose, _‘What the fuck happened!?’_ he thinks before he hears two sets of panting, one light and the other heavy. His eyes light buzz around the room, before landing on…

 

    Alphys… She was bandaged up. Her face looked terrible! Sans rushes over to her, his eyes weary. “Alphys?! Are you okay?”

 

    “Sans? Can you do me a favor?”

 

    “What-Yeah, but Alphys where is Papyrus?”

 

    “Can you smell this for me?” she asks before spraying something in Sans’ face. Sans rears back, coughing as the stuff hit his nose and went into his mouth. He turns back, holding his throat. “Wh… What? Something about this… Stinks.” He struggles to make a laugh, but hacks a cough instead. What was more surprising was when he felt something slimy on his ankle suddenly lift him. There he saw…

 

     “Paps! What… What!?” he asks, the different tentacles emerging from Papyrus’ body curled around him, squeezing tighter and tighter.

 

     “Isn’t it wonderful? He’s everybody kink come to life! And I got a feeling… A Theory… That you might be too… All because of this…” Alphys holds the spray bottle in her claws, grinning maniacally. “Because of this is the answer!” Alphys thinks about the money she could get, the extra funding for projects, for her personal ventures… Hell she could even sell these skeletons to the right monsters! No one would notice right? This spray… needs a name.

 

    “Sans? How do you like my little strength enhancer? It must be my hundredth attempt at making this, of deciphering your uncles notes… It exploded on my face…” she says, stroking her bandages, “But… You can help me with the money for that right?”

 

    Sans wasn’t sure what to think. She sounded insane, her eyes completely wild. Sans slowly began to pant, feeling a warmth enter into his bones. A feeling he hadn’t felt for awhile, not since his first heat. “Alphys-Why!? Why are you doing this!?” he shouts, feeling Papyrus his own brother, bring Sans close and lick the side of his skull. Sans grimaced at the feeling of his brother orange tongue licking his cheek bones. He was clearly lost to his own instincts now! But... How!?

 

    The yellow lizard takes pause, “... I’m kinda going along with it! Something I never considered doing, but like your uncle said, when an opportunity presents itself, better grab it by the balls.” Alphys replies with a big maniacal grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God it's been so long hasn't it? I got a couple of questions for you guys...
> 
> 1\. Which action by a character got the strongest reaction out of you? What reaction was it?
> 
> 2\. Did the characterization seem correct? What piece of dialogue or what action seemed like it could have come straight from canon?
> 
> 3\. What are you hoping will happen? What are you hoping won't happen?
> 
> 4\. If you were the antagonist (be it Alphys or Asgore at this moment), what would you do now? If you were the victim, what would you do now?
> 
> I would love to hear from ya'll! Also... I'm back! I was in a bit of writers block, but luckily I had a good friend who got me back on track. I honestly looked at my work and couldn't bring myself to make anything. Here's hoping I can finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> I often asked myself where are all the kingding fics!? So here. Take it. I HAVE CREATED SOMETHING HORRIBLE... Hurray!


End file.
